


Prisoned

by snafund



Series: Prisoned [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, f1
Genre: Depression, F1 - Freeform, Formula One, Jail, M/M, Maxiil, Prison, Racial slurs, Violence, chesteban, janiel, maxiim, nüffel, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: Kimi has just accidentally ran over a kid, and is sent to prison for 10 years. In there, he meets an interesting German fellow, Sebastian. The story quickly escalates, as he encounters the Spanish mafia boss, Alonso.





	1. Into the prison system

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a fixed version of my fic I wrote over a year ago. It also has some slight changes.

’’Kimi-Matias Räikkönen, on 13th of January 2016, you ran over the 9-year-old Tyrell Alderson in a state in which you were hardly aware of your actions. You were under the influence of heroin and cocaine, and you will serve, at the minimum, 10 years in prison. Case closed.’’

Those were the last words Kimi Räikkönen heard in the real world. He was thrown into the prison system. He had accidentally run over an innocent child picking up a football that had been kicked a little too far. As he turned from the intersection, he could still feel the sting of the heroin needle in his arm. He was trying to kill himself, but fate had different plans for him. In a blink of an eye, a young life was over and another was sentenced in prison. He was crushed to pieces with guilt. The guilt from taking someone else’s life with such a stupid and selfish way.

Kimi was thrown in prison. As he was walked to his cell, he noticed that there were two bunks, up and down. He was terrified of the idea of being in a small cell with a stranger. The prison guard took his handcuffs off and pushed him inside and the bars slid shut.

’’You’ll be getting a friend in there with you soon!’’ The guard laughed and rattled through the grey steel bars with the handcuffs as he walked off. Kimi stood there looking through the cell’s walls. They were a hideous color of yellow and he could see they had been painted over multiple times, as there were scratch marks and writing on them. The bunks had clean white sheets, a pillow, and a thin grey cover. A tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush were sitting on the pillow as well as a roll of toilet paper. The actual toilet was a steely one and next to it was a small steel sink. There was also a small table in the corner and on top of that a pencil and a piece of paper. Kimi sat down on the lower bunk and put down the orange spare shirt, trousers and white shoes he had been given. He buried his face in his hands and breathed fast. Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he slowly fell on his side.

 

The next morning he woke up to the prison buzzer. The bars slid open and he sat up on the edge of the bunk. The inmates came out of their cells and headed to the stairs. Kimi cautiously stepped out of his own cell and followed the stream of inmates down to the lowest level of the block. He had to only walk one set of stairs since his cell was on the second level. There were three levels in the cellblock. Between each level, there were steel stairs with grids on the sides and top. It looked like everything was made out of steel and the paint of every metal structure was falling off. 

As he reached the bottom level a pair of big doors opened and he could smell food. A scent of meat and potatoes. Kimi suddenly felt really hungry and followed the crowd into a line. He took a red plastic tray and walked along the counter as the kitchen people put scoops of different pulps on his tray. There was one that looked like mashed potatoes, other that looked like beans and one like a sauce. The last thing he got was a slice of steak. Then came the hard part. He had to choose a table to sit at. There were dozens of people sitting at the tables and there were a few empty places left. He saw one person sitting all by himself at the end of a long table. There were three seats between him and the next person and he was drinking water while reading a book. Kimi decided to walk over to him.

’’Sorry, is this place taken..?’’ Kimi asked as he stood in front of the other inmate. The man raised his eyes from the book and took a look at Kimi. He smiled and said with a kind voice and a German accent: ’’No, you can sit there.’’

Kimi thanked and put his tray down on the table and sat opposite to the man. He was quite young, he had short curly blonde hair and a friendly smile. He was reading a book that was written by Agatha Christie.

’’You like Hercule Poirot?’’ Kimi asked the man again and pointed at the book with his fork.

’’Yeah, I love detective stories. This is the last one I haven't already read from Christie. The prison’s library doesn’t have many of them.’’ He answered and took another a sip from his water glass. ’’My name is Sebastian, nice to meet you. Not many people here want to spend time with me.’’

’’I’m Kimi, I just got here yesterday… I don’t know a lot of what it’s like being in jail…’’ Kimi said and twirled his fork in the mashed potatoes. He had tasted them just a second ago and was fighting back the urge to throw up.

’’The food here is quite disgusting. The only good food here is rice with something that tries to resemble chicken. The inmates that make the food don’t know anything about cooking. That’s why I live on apples and water.’’ Sebastian said and Kimi noticed two apple stems next to his glass.

’’So, what did you do to get in here?’’ Sebastian asked and fixed his eyes on Kimi’s. Kimi stuttered for a moment and came up with a short answer: ’’I..I don’t want to talk about it..’’ He looked down at his tray and could feel tears coming up. Sebastian got upset as he saw the other man almost starting to cry.

’’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. You don’t have to answer..’’ He apologized and put his hand on Kimi’s. Kimi’s eyes stopped tearing and he looked on the hands and then to Sebastian with a confused face.

’’I'm sorry… I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Kimi.’’ Sebastian said quickly and pulled his hand off. He took his book and glass and walked off. Kimi was left there alone, wondering what just happened. He had felt a little bit of comfort from the other man’s touch on his trembling hand. He stood up and left the canteen, and as he walked through the giant doors back into the cellblock, he saw Sebastian again on the stairs going up to the third level.

 

’’I ran over a kid.’’ Sebastian heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Kimi standing by his cell’s entrance. He laid down his pencil and the sheet of paper he was writing on down onto his table.

’’I ran over a 9-year-old boy while doped up on heroin and coke.’’ Kimi said determinedly and sat on the edge of Sebastian’s bunk. Sebastian moved to sit next to him and waited for Kimi to continue.

’’I’ll be locked up for only 10 years for that.’’ Kimi said and stared at the plain yellow wall opposite to them. Sebastian yet again took his hand and looked at Kimi. He felt bad for asking him what had gotten him in here.

’’And the worst part is... That the only thing I can think of, is that I need my fix.’’ Kimi said and a tear fell down his cheek. Sebastian laid his head on Kimi’s shoulder and stayed silent. Kimi stared at the wall while tears streamed down his face and he squeezed Sebastian's hand. Then he stood up and left.


	2. A tour around the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gives Kimi a tour around the block, and in the end Kimi faces his old demons.

’’Care to join me for a tour around the block?’’ a voice asked from Kimi’s cell’s entrance. Sebastian was standing there leaning against the bars with a big smile on his face. Kimi was laying in his bunk reading the Bible he had found on the chair next to his table. He got up and sat on the edge of the bunk and threw the Bible on the white pillow. Sebastian pointed his hand towards him and helped him up to his feet.

’’I’ll show you everything you need to know around here.’’ Sebastian said and told Kimi to follow him. First, they went down the steel stairs to the bottom level.  
’’Can yu see that one cell there with the Spanish flag hanging on the bars?’’ Sebastian asked and pointed his finger towards the last cell in the furthest corner to them. Kimi nodded and Sebastian continued.

’’That’s the ’’Spanish mafia’’ right there. Their leader is that short guy, named Alonso. Or as we have to say; Mr. Alonso.’’ Sebastian laughed and Kimi saw the Spanish man sitting on the top bunk of the cell and five other Spaniards standing by him. They all looked menacing with their tattooed arms and ripped sleeves.

Then Sebastian pulled Kimi with him back up the stairs. Now they walked around the block to the other side. Sebastian stopped and leaned on the bars of one cell.

’’This guy here is a good man. You ask anything from him, and he’ll get it for you. His name is Lewis, comes from the Great land of Britain.’’ he said and then whispered to Kimi: ’’He can be a bit of a douche, but you’ll get over it.’’

Kimi looked over Sebastian’s shoulder and saw a dark-skinned man sitting by his table and writing something in a book next to a big stack of papers. He turned around and looked Kimi straight in the eyes from behind his glasses:

’’I can deliver food, snacks, books, mags, knives, and drugs. Anything that the guard working for me can stick up his sleeve.’’ Lewis said and Kimi felt a void inside himself, as he heard the word ’’drugs’’. Sebastian leaned in and said something to Lewis but Kimi couldn't hear what. Lewis looked at Kimi once again and nodded at Sebastian.

’’Well, the tour is not over, come on!’’ Sebastian pulled Kimi’s hand and they made their way up to the third level. There they stopped at the first cell next to the stairs.

’’This is Daniel, he works in the kitchen. You can ask him for special treats down at the canteen. Of course, if you pay him first, money or cigarettes. He’s got that Aussie spirit in him!’’ Sebastian introduced the man with a dirty kitchen apron hanging on his chair.

’’That’s right, mate, one Abraham Lincoln and I’ll give you a chocolate bar. Call me Danny.’’ Daniel said and gave Kimi a firm handshake. Kimi nodded and Sebastian grabbed his hand to continue the journey.

 

As they walked on, to the other side of the third level, they were approached by a very angry looking inmate. He stopped Sebastian and shouted at him:

’’Get off my fucking block already, you psycho piece of shit!’’ He shoved Sebastian backwards making him fall over. Kimi looked at the man scared and then to Sebastian, who had gotten very serious all of a sudden. As he rose up, some other inmates were standing behind the man who pushed him. They all looked at Sebastian with disgust and one of them pointed a small knife at him.

’’You’re a fucking child molester, that’s what you are, Vettel!’’ The knifeman yelled and Sebastian looked at him with a grin on his face.

Kimi took a hold of his right wrist and pulled him a bit further from the men. Sebastian turned to face Kimi and said calmly: ’’Come on, let’s go back down.’’

Kimi couldn’t say anything as the inmates behind Sebastian looked at him with pure loathing. One next to the knifeman spat down on Sebastian’s heels and then they turned away and walked off. Sebastian didn’t even flinch and turned Kimi around to lead him down the stairs. They went back into Kimi’s empty cell and Kimi fell to sit on his bunk. He sat there with cold sweat on his forehead.

’’What the fuck was that!?’’ Kimi screamed as soon as he could from his breath. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

’’Just something from my past, nothing for you to care about. I’ll get transferred today away from the third level anyway, so they'll soon be free of me. Though, Danny might miss me… Doubt that too, he only wants money.’’ Sebastian chuckled and Kimi’s breathing calmed down. He swallowed and asked Sebastian:

’’What did they mean saying you were a.. a child-molester…?’’

Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and opened his mouth:

’’That’s a lie that they like to think about me. The crime I committed was far from that.’’ He then tapped his knees and hopped up from the edge of the bunk and walked to the entrance.

’’Off I go then, it’s about time for my transfer!’’ Sebastian smiled and exited Kimi’s cell. For a moment Kimi just looked down at the floor and wiped his forehead from the cold sweat. Then he turned his head towards the Bible still sitting on his pillow. He felt the hammering inside his head and his hands started to shake again. He had been off heroin for a long time now and he was taking on some serious withdrawal. He took a hold of the Bible and opened it.

For his surprise, there was a small plastic bag in it. He examined it in his hands and saw the white powder inside it. He opened the bag and tasted a bit of the substance with the tip of his finger. He had tasted it too many times before.

’’Cocaine…’’ He whispered to himself and poured some of the powder on the Bible. He made a row of it, with his hands trembling even more and he rose the book up to his face. He then snorted the row into his nose and as he breathed out, he could feel calm again. The tremble stopped and he laid his back against the wall behind him and let his hands slide down next to his thighs. He smiled and closed his eyes to feel the drug take over him.


	3. God damn Spaniards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is confronted by the so-called ''Spanish mafia'' and he gets a glimpse of Sebastian's real past.

The next day Kimi woke up, he felt the hammering again but this time even worse. He looked up to the bottom of the higher bunk. The dark brown mattress was visible from behind a grid bottom and it had stains all over it. As he was rubbing his eyes, he noticed something wet on his cheek. He wiped it with his hand and took a proper look at it. Blood.

’’Oh, fuck.’’ He said and stood up to wipe the rest of the blood off of his face. Another one of those nosebleeds. He had been having them since he was 11 without a reason why.

’’Oh for fuck's sake!’’ He yelled as he noticed his white pillow had a big stain of blood on it. He tore the pillowcase off and threw it in the sink. He started to wash the blood off the case, and as he was struggling with it, the bars of his cell rattled open. He turned to see a familiar face smiling at him.

’’Here’s a new pal for you, Räikkönen!’’ The guard said and took off the man’s handcuffs and pushed him inside. The bars slid close again and the guard left.

’’Sebastian? What are you doing here?’’ Kimi asked not believing his eyes. Sebastian raised his shoulders and looked innocent:

’’I went in for the transfer and the only cell available was yours.’’ He chuckled and put a box of his belongings up onto his new bunk. ’’I think I’ll be getting the top?’’  
Only now Sebastian noticed Kimi’s blood-soaked pillowcase.

’’What the hell happened here?’’ He asked and pointed at the sink.

’’I had a nosebleed, I get them all the fucking time.’’ Kimi said angrily and turned off the water tap. He twisted the pillowcase dry and hang it on the back of his chair. He sighed as he noticed that the pillow itself had a stain too. 

 

Sebastian had already climbed up to his bunk and was sitting on the edge. He took some photos and papercuts from his box and started to attach them to the wall. Kimi looked at the pictures and saw a young boy.

’’Who’s that boy in the photo? Is that you?’’ Kimi asked. The boy resembled a lot like Sebastian, except he had darker hair. Sebastian looked at the picture for a while making a sad face.

’’He’s my little brother, Fabian. I miss him the most.’’ Sebastian stared at the picture.

’’How old is he?’’ Kimi asked and Sebastian turned to face him.

’’He would be 17 today. He was killed three years ago.’’ Sebastian said and his eyes started to turn red as tears came up. He jumped down the bunk and took a step closer to Kimi and hugged him. At first, Kimi was a bit startled with the sudden action but hugged back, feeling Sebastian’s head on his shoulder and tears through his shirt.

’’I’m sorry for asking…’’ Kimi said quietly and Sebastian let him loose. He wiped off his tears and smiled back. Then he jumped back on his bunk and put the last pictures on the wall.

’’This is my father, and this is my mother. Norbert and Heike. They would love to meet you, they are the kindest people on the planet.’’ Sebastian chuckled and wiped off the last tear that fell down his cheek.

’’I would like to meet them too.’’ Kimi said and sat on his own bunk. As he leaned his back against the wall, he got jumped by Sebastian’s head sticking down in front of him.

’’Maybe you’ll meet them some day.’’ He smiled and chuckled at frightened Kimi and got his head back up. The Kimi saw Sebastian’s hand come down with a book.  
’’This is my favorite, it’s called ’’An Appointment With Death’’. It’s by Agatha Christie, you should read it!’’

Kimi took the book and on the cover was a beautiful sunset and a black snake with red eyes. It was a story with Hercule Poirot and a family that had a tyrannic mother who tortured her children with discipline. Kimi opened the book and started reading it, soon getting hooked on the story.

 

The prison’s buzzer went off again. All bars of the cell block opened and the inmates were let out for a walk. Kimi laid down his book and yawned. He stood up and looked at Sebastian, who was deeply asleep, no matter the loud buzzer. Kimi decided to go for a walk on the bottom level to see if the canteen doors were open.  
As he reached the end of the stairs, he saw that the doors were well shut. He turned around to go back up but was stopped by an angry looking Spaniard. He recognized the man to be Mr. Alonso.

’’What are you doing here, chorra?’’ He asked with a thick Spanish accent. He looked Kimi dead in the eye and Kimi tried to step back but felt hands on his back stopping him. He panicked and was held back as the Spanish man examined him with his eyes.

’’You’re making friends with that pirado, Vettel?’’ He asked again with a menacing voice.

’’What’s he done to you?’’ Kimi asked him and tried to look threatening. Alonso clapped his hands and gave a laugh.

’’Oh no, he hasn’t done anything to me! But what he did to them.. pura maldad. Not a single pedophile, rapist or anyone has done nothing so evil, so loco, that what he did, haha! You shouldn’t be around that, that diablo.’’

Kimi tried to wriggle himself free from the grasps of the other men. The guards around the block didn’t pay any attention to this, not even look at them. They were too afraid, or too well bribed, by the mafia and the connections Alonso had.

’’Well, it’s kind of a hard thing to stay away from him since I am locked up in the same cell with him.’’ Kimi said and smirked at the Spaniard, who got serious.

’’You know, amigo, he’ll scoop your eyes out from their sockets while you’re asleep without even flinching, cabron.’’ Mr. Alonso got so close to Kimi’s face, that he could feel his breath on his skin.

Kimi didn’t say anything and just looked him into the eyes. The Spaniard got frustrated and waved his hand:

’’Let him loose. We’re done with this pendejo.’’ He said and walked off with his minions following him.

 

Kimi was left alone and as soon as they went away, his knees gave up and he took a hold of a steel pole next tot he stairs. He breathed out and felt his head started hurting again. He rushed back the stairs back up to his cell and he started to go through his things to find the Bible. As he got his hands on it, he slowly opened it and found the plastic bag again. He poured a bit of the powder on the table and made a row with shaky hands. As soon as he got the drug up his nose and into his system, he felt relaxed and calm.

He sat down onto the chair in front of the table and let his head fall back. He didn’t know that Sebastian was awake. He was looking at him from the top bunk, laying on his side. He sighed and opened his mouth:

’’I got you that from Lewis.’’

Kimi winced and opened his eyes to look at Sebastian.

’’I helped you. You know that.’’ He said and pulled his cover over his head.


	4. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi has to go through withdrawal from drugs. Luckily, Sebastian has an another friend.

’’Yo, yo, wake up!’’ Kimi felt a hand slap down onto his stomach. He winced and opened his eyes, and as he stood up to sit, he saw Sebastian waving a chocolate bar in his other hand.

’’Here, nutrition! Come on, rise and shine, Kimi!’’ Sebastian said cheerfully and pulled Kimi up on his feet. He handed Kimi the bar and he opened it to take a bite. It tasted like heaven, a little escape from the prison food, which for the record, always tasted the same, no matter if it was sometimes ’’chicken’’ or not.

Sebastian smiled at Kimi and stepped out of their cell and waved him to come with him.

’’Where did you get this?’’ Kimi asked as he was munching the bar away while they walked up the stairs.

’’Hah, I had to give Danny 5 dollars for that. He’s unbelievable! Unglaublich…’’ He chuckled and shook his head. The first time Kimi actually heard him speak any German. They stopped at Daniel’s cell.

There was no Daniel there but there was a man that Kimi hadn’t yet seen before. He was sitting on the top bunk reading a comic book with Iron Man on the cover (or as it read: L’invincible Iron Man). Sebastian poked the man’s foot and he rose his head from the comic.

’’This young gentleman here is Jev, short for Jean-Eric.’’ Sebastian introduced the man and then whispered to Kimi: ’’He’s from France.’’ and winked. Jean-Eric hopped down and shook Kimi’s hand.

’’So, this is your… Friend.’’ Jean said with a subtle French accent. Sebastian stepped behind him and took a hold of his shoulders.

’’Jev will help you!’’ He smiled and Kimi looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

’’He’s going to get you clean.’’ Sebastian nodded at Kimi who looked even more confused. Jean inspected Kimi and tried his forehead for the temperature.

’’In the next.. two.. no, three hours, you’ll be vomiting, cramping and feeling so much pain that you think you’re being burned alive. If you make it through the night.. well, we’ll see.’’

Kimi swallowed and looked at Jean and then Sebastian scared. Now he understood. He had to stop drugs. He had been shooting heroin for two years before getting in prison, and now he had to give it up. Cocaine had helped with the first symptoms but it was about to get worse.

’’And since you’ve been snorting coke as well… It’s going to be hard.’’ Jean said and extended his hand to lead him out. Sebastian followed them down back to their own cell. Jean seated Kimi down and pulled a metal bucket from under the bunk.

’’Here, puke in this, please.’’ He pointed at the bucket. Then took the chair from next the table and dragged it to be right next to Kimi and sat down. Sebastian leaned on the cell’s bars and looked at Kimi a little sad, still trying to smile to calm Kimi down.

’’You can do this, Kimi.’’ Sebastian said cheerfully and Jean gave him a glare and then turned back to Kimi.

’’This is going to hurt like a motherfucker.’’ Jean said and leaned back on the chair.

***

’’AAAGH!! AAH!! MAKE IT STOP!!’’  
The whole cellblock was dead-silent, apart from the uncontrollable screaming coming from Kimi and Sebastian’s cell. Jean-Eric was holding Kimi’s hands down on the bunk and Sebastian was struggling to keep his legs in place. Kimi was tossing around on the bunk, crying and screaming it to stop.

In the first hour came the feeling of dizziness, headache and a low pain in his stomach. During the second hour, the pain got worse and he was vomiting so bad that after a while nothing even came up as he kept gagging. Then it was just pure hell for the rest of the night. He yelled until three in the morning, and Sebastian and Jean had to keep him still for hours. After his voice had completely been gone, he started to slowly get better.

Jean and Sebastian could finally let go of him and they both panted in exhaustion. Sebastian kneeled next to Kimi’s bunk and rested his head on Kimi’s chest to hear his heart beating fast and his breathing laboured. Kimi was soaked in sweat and still felt pain in his head and stomach, but couldn't move or speak.

’’You did it, you’re gonna be fine…’’ Sebastian whispered to him and felt his heart slowing down and his muscles relaxing. Jean touched his forehead and sighed for relief.

’’The fever is getting down. He’s going to make it after all.’’ He said and turned to leave them alone and left.

The cellblock was now all quiet. No one dared to make a sound, or they must’ve finally been able to fall asleep. Sebastian rose up and sat on the chair next to the bunk and held Kimi’s hand. He stayed there for the rest of the night, holding onto his hand. He couldn’t sleep because he was afraid that something could happen to Kimi and he wouldn’t be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, just to get over the drugs, but the next one will be more interesting ;)


	5. New guy? New guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new inmate comes in the cellblock... and things get out of hand.

It had been a few days since Kimi was done with his withdrawal and was finally feeling better. Today was a big day.

’’Hey, we got a new one!!’’ Someone yelled as the main doors opened. All the cells were closed and inmates struggled to see the newcomer.

’’He’s a cutie!’’ Someone else yelled when he caught a glimpse of him. Kimi got interested and laid his book down to get up and look through the bars. Sebastian was already laying on his stomach in the top bunk looking outside.

’’He looks too young.’’ Sebastian said and Kimi finally saw the new inmate. He was tall, a slim guy, who looked just over 20. He had short dark brown hair and a pair of eyes to match with them. He looked afraid and not like a person that was supposed to be in this place. He got a lot of whistles and flirts as he walked past the cells. For Kimi and Sebastian’s horror, he was lead right down to the lowest level. The guards stopped in front of Alonso’s cell, and for a moment everyone was afraid he was going to be thrown in there. Kimi and Sebastian breathed out when the guard behind the new inmate pushed him to the side towards the cell next to Alonso’s. It was still in the Spanish area, but at least it was Sergio Perez, a slightly more mellow Mexican part of the mob. Perez was still in close connections to Alonso but at least he wasn’t a total nutjob.

’’Perez, a new friend for you! Don’t enjoy him too much!’’ The guards laughed and pushed the new guy inside.

 

Kimi and Sebastian waited eagerly for the guards to open the bars for the free time. As soon as they slid open, they rushed down the stairs and waited at the bottom. They saw the new guy slowly coming out and looking around. Sebastian gave him a quick wave and signed him to come over to them. The inmate looked nervous but walked to them anyway.

’’Hey, what’s your name?’’ Sebastian asked with a kind voice and smiled. The new guy looked a little scared to answer.

’’E-Esteban.. Gutierrez..’’ He said quietly. Kimi shook his hand and told him their names.

’’Why are you here? You look so young.’’ Sebastian asked and Esteban looked embarrassed and answered:

’’I kinda.. attacked three people while drunk…’’

Sebastian chuckled and patted Esteban on the shoulder. The young man got a little more comfortable and gave out a nervous chuckle too. Kimi smiled as well but stopped as he saw Alonso approaching them.

’’So, you’re making friends with the chico, Vettel? Wanna give him a ride?’’ Alonso laughed and investigated Esteban. Perez was standing beside him with a serious face. Esteban felt uncomfortable again as Alonso’s handymen poked at him and laughed. Sebastian stared at the leader in the eyes.

’’Hey, Vettel, doesn’t he have the same hair as su hermano? He might be a little… cuter.’’ Alonso said maliciously and that was the last of it for Sebastian. He jumped on him furiously, starting to hit him. Kimi tried to pull him back, but Perez pushed him away. Sebastian hit Alonso again and again as he was on top of him on the floor.

’’YOU DON’T EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER, EVER AGAIN! ARSCHLOCH!! ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN!!’’ He yelled and after a while stopped hitting him. Alonso laughed and spat up blood.

’’Loco.’’ He said as his men finally pulled Sebastian off of him. They struggled to keep him still as Alonso got up and wiped the blood off his mouth. Five guards were now surrounding them and the group let Sebastian go.

’’Alonso, Vettel! You two fuckers are disturbing my beautiful prison’s peace again! Get them in the pit, now! For two fucking long days!’’ The warden had come into the cellblock and was now yelling orders to the guards.

Kimi had never seen the big boss but now, on his first time, he got to see his full wrath. Alonso gave Sebastian and Kimi a pleased grin, the blood still dripping from his teeth and nose. Kimi had Esteban behind his back and turned to look at Sebastian. He had no emotion in his eyes as he stared back at Alonso. Kimi had never seen him lose control like that. The guards took a hold on both of Sebastian and Alonso and dragged them out behind the warden to where he had come from.

Kimi snapped out as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Daniel.

’’Come on, we have to get back into our cells.’’ He said. Esteban grabbed Kimi’s wrist and looked at him with almost tears in his eyes. Kimi felt horrible for letting him go with Perez after all that had happened, so he decided to take him to his own cell.

Daniel stopped at their doorway and said:  
’’Don’t worry about Sebastian, he’s going to be alright.’’

Then he walked off to get back up to his cell with Jean-Eric. The whole cellblock was filled with a rattle as the bars slid shut. Kimi seated Esteban on his bunk and sat next to him.

’’I’m going to take care of you, don’t worry about the Spanish mobsters. And Sebastian isn’t a bad guy, Alonso was just agitating him a bit too much. Sebastian is my friend, so he’ll be friends with you too.’’ Kimi tried to make Esteban stop sobbing.

’’I have a lot of friends here. You are safe if you stay close to me and Sebastian or Daniel and Jev.’’ He continued. Esteban breathed out and wiped his tears. Kimi smiled at him and he was happy to see the younger man carefully smiling back.

’’That’s right! Don’t feel sad, I’ll try to get you out from Perez’s cell and to a better one the second or third level. Maybe Romain… his cellmate was just released. He’s a nice guy, don’t worry.’’ Kimi said and was surprised as Esteban hugged him. He put his hand on the younger man's back and held him.

’’Thank you…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone might now realize, that I changed the guy who is in the cell next to Alonso, from Sainz to Perez! I just thought, that Perez was a better choice (I love his face and smile, don't judge me) and a Mexican with a Mexican? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Romain is still in there tho..let's see how this goes.  
> Also, I added more Spanish and some GERMAAAN, as I now actually know how it works :'D
> 
> But this is the chapter that the series ended last time (as I forgot it even existed) and now I'm finally ready to write some new stuff! Exiteeed :33


	6. Spaniards? No, Mexicans.

The next morning Esteban was laying on Sebastian’s bunk, fiddling with a cross he had around his neck. There were few personal things, that the prisoners got to keep from outside world, photos, and crosses. Especially Spanish, or in this case Mexican, inmates were let to keep their necklaces, as religion was usually a huge part of their life. Even Alonso carried a cross around his neck.

Kimi was woken from his nap as a guard was standing in the cell’s doorway. He was holding his hand on a plastic nightstick. The guard didn’t have guns with them, obviously because someone could snatch it and start shooting.

Kimi got up to sit on the edge of his bunk and looked at the guard.

’’I see you have a stray here. I have to take him back down.’’ The guard pointed his nightstick at Esteban on the top bunk.

’’Why?’’ Kimi asked the guard.

’’Can’t have them wandering around.’’ The guard said and poked Esteban on his leg. Esteban jumped down and looked at Kimi pleading for help.

’’Can’t he stay, even for one more day, when Vettel is gone?’’ Kimi tried, but the guard shook his head.

’’No chance. Come on, let’s go.’’ He took a hold of Esteban’s shoulder and guided him out. He walked him down the stairs back to the lowest level and pushed into Perez’s cell. Kimi leaned onto the fence around the second floor and looked as Perez stood up to stand in front of Esteban and looked him in the eyes. Kimi went back into his cell, not wanting to see any more of it.

 

’’So… You are… Esteban?’’ Perez opened his mouth and stepped back from the younger man making him breathe more easily. He sat down on a chair and lit a cigarette. This was the other of the only two cells that smoking was allowed in. The other was right next door.

’’Si…’’ Esteban said quietly and looked scared as the other man examined him with his gaze. Perez blew a cloud of smoke out and signed towards the bed making Esteban freeze. Perez noticed this and quickly shook his head:

’’Oh god, no. Just, sit down, por favor.’’

Esteban sat down on the edge of the lower bunk, looking at his hands feeling them get sweaty.

’’I’m not gonna rape you or anything, you know, chico.’’ Perez said and blew another cloud of smoke. He then stomped the half burnt cigarette and leaned forward on his chair.

’’You from Mexico?’’ He asked and Esteban looked up at him. Sergio watched the man sweat for a moment and then answer:

’’Monterrey, Mexico…’’

’’Ah, Monterrey! I come from Guadalajara. Lo siento, my name is Sergio.’’ He said and held out his hand for him to shake. Esteban took it cautiously and Sergio shook it firmly and smiled. Esteban was surprised of how kind his smile looked after all that seriousness.

’’So what did you do? To get in here, I mean.’’ Sergio asked and laid back on his chair.

’’I… beat up three guys and they gave me a year in here…’’ Esteban stuttered. Sergio smiled again.

’’Wow, a real bastardo, ey? I murdered my girlfriend's lover… I guess she was a puta anyway, so I didn’t really lose anything on that.’’ Sergio said casually and Esteban felt scared again. It felt wrong that he spoke about that so openly.

’’H-How many years did you get?’’ Esteban asked carefully. Sergio took a moment for remembering and counting.

’’Well… I started off with 30… but I have gotten 10 years more from fighting and breaking someone's arm. So… about 36 left.’’ Perez said and Esteban was baffled with how many years he had. To think that you could get 10 years more from fighting…

’’Good that you only got one year, they’ll let you out on probation in 6 months.’’

’’Really?’’ Esteban felt like he had hope after all. He just had to keep out of trouble for 6 months.. he could manage that.

’’Si, claro. And since you’re from Mexico, I’ll make sure Alonso doesn’t harass you too much.’’ Sergio chuckled and patted his shoulder. He stood up and then exited the cell to go see Alonso. Esteban didn’t dare to move.

 

The canteen doors were opened today much later than usual. Apparently, three of the workers in the kitchen were in a fight and they had to keep the kitchen running with just Daniel and one other inmate. Daniel had taken the position of the head-chef and was working his ass off with his friend to make food for nearly 100 inmates in the cellblock.

Kimi was joined by Esteban in the queue and was pleased to see him okay.

’’Did he do something?’’ He asked him while the line slowly moved forward.

’’No, nothing. He’s actually not that bad… He’s from Mexico too.’’ Esteban said and Kimi felt surprised. He nodded and then placed his tray on the counter.

’’Hey, got you something from Sebastian.’’ Kimi heard Daniel say from the other side of the counter and looked up. Daniel pointed him to go forward.

’’Hey, this is for you.’’ Kimi was confused to see Romain on the other side since he had never been in the kitchen. Romain put an orange on his tray and winked. They never served oranges in the canteen.

’’Thanks…’’ Kimi said a little baffled. Sebastian had obviously somehow managed to get a word carried to Daniel and he had gotten his hands on an orange.

 

’’How’d you get that?’’ Esteban asked as they sat down at a table. Kimi looked at the orange and smiled.

’’Sebastian. Somehow he did it even from solitary…’’ He peeled the orange and gave half to Esteban who smiled happily. Kimi chuckled and took a bite of a slice.

’’Oh, shit, this is good…’’ He moaned as he tasted the perfectly ripe fruit. They sat there eating and talking for a good 15 minutes before the guards started to impatient and ordered the inmates to get back in the cellblock. Kimi and Esteban parted their ways and Sergio escorted him into their cell. 

Kimi walked up the stairs and entered his own, only to find a note on his bunk. He picked it up and read:

(’’I’ll see you tomorrow, kaveri’’)

Kimi looked at the paper. Finnish. It had an actual Finnish word in it. Who? What? Then it struck him. He had seen the handwriting before. He quickly picked up the Agatha Christie book he had gotten from Sebastian and looked at the first page.

(’’God damn it, buy new books!’’)

That’s it, Sebastian’s handwriting. He compared the two once more and then smiled:

’’That fucker…’’


	7. Is it his fault?

’’Mooorning!’’ Kimi heard a voice next to his ear. He opened his eyes and jumped a little.

’’Se-Sebastian?’’ He looked at the other man crouching next to his bunk. Sebastian had sneaked in the cell after getting out of the pit with Alonso. He looked pale and had black circles around his eyes, making him look very tired. He smiled and got up.

’’Good to see you again.’’ He said and moved to the cell’s entry.

’’You coming? I have something to talk about with Jev.’’ 

Kimi heaved himself up and they walked out. He noticed Esteban leaning against the fence and signed him to walk with them.

’’Come, we’ll introduce you to our friends.’’ Kimi said to Esteban and they climbed the stairs up to the third level. Sebastian marched into Jean and Daniel’s cell and pulled on Jean’s hand that was hanging off the top bunk’s edge. Jean laid his comic down on his chest and sighed:

’’Sebastian, I see you are back. What can I do for you?’’ He sat up and jumped down.

’’First of all, Esteban – Jean-Eric, Jean-Eric – Esteban.’’, they shook hands, ’’Second, I need painkillers.’’

Jean looked at him concerned:

’’Your hand?’’

’’Yeah. It hurts again, first time in a month.’’

’’Huh.. Well, let me check if I have the right ones..’’ Jean turned to look through his books on a small shelf on the wall. He ran his finger through the backs, reading the names.

’’Ah, here, ici..’’ He took one of the books and opened it. Kimi saw that the pages were carved so that a bag could be fitted in. Jean took the bag, opened it and gave Sebastian two white pills.

’’I can give you only two, and this time, you pay in time.’’ Jean slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. He then jumped back up on his bunk and continued reading. Sebastian rolled his eyes and lead them out the cell.

 

The canteen doors opened. Today’s meal was rice with some kind of meat mixed in it. Kimi, Sebastian, and Esteban sat together at a table as far from the Spaniards as possible. The whole time Kimi could see Alonso looking over to Sebastian, who was sitting with his back to them. Then he saw Alonso turn his head slightly and start to evolve an angry look on his face. Kimi turned to look at the same direction and was surprised to see Perez coming towards them with his tray. He poked Esteban and kicked Sebastian in the ankle to get their attention.

’’Can I join you?’’ Perez asked and no one got a word out to answer so he took it as a yes and sat down next to Sebastian, opposite to Esteban.

’’Sergio? What are you doing?’’ Esteban spoke out first. Perez poked a straw into his juice box, ignoring the question. Sebastian shifted a little further right from him and looked at Kimi.

’’Quires un poco?’’ Sergio asked Esteban and handed his juice-box over the table to him. Esteban took it and drank a little of it and gave it back. Kimi and Sebastian followed this transaction without saying a word.

’’Buen.’’ Esteban said quietly and made Sergio flash a little smile. Sebastian and Kimi didn’t dare to intervene their Spanish conversation. They actually even laughed after some kind of a joke Sergio said. Kimi and Sebastian sat there in silence, eating their horrible tasting meals, or apples and water in German’s case.

 

After a long 10 minutes (that felt like an eternity to Kimi and Sebastian) of eating and talking, Sergio finally got up to leave.

’’Nos vemos mad tarde.’’ He said to Esteban and walked off. The younger Mexican nodded and watched after him. He then turned to look at Kimi and Sebastian, who were staring at him.

’’What?’’ He said with a nervous chuckle. Both raised their shoulders and finished their meal. Esteban looked at them for a second and them back at his tray. As he looked back up, he could see Alonso tracking Sergio’s every move. He watched Sergio put the tray away and walk out, then followed him with a few of his men. Esteban wanted to follow to see what he was going to do to Sergio. Instead, he just stayed seated.

’’Puto!’’ Alonso yelled at the Mexican who was pinned against a wall in Alonso’s cell.

’’What were you doing with them?’’ He yelled again and Sergio felt a shiver. He looked to the floor while Alonso stood an inch away from his face. He held Sergio’s shoulders against the wall and stared at him.

’’Getting to know Esteban..’’ Sergio said quietly.

’’Que? Can’t quite hear you!’’ Alonso yelled and slapped his face. Sergio fought back the tears as he felt the anxiety spread through his body.

’’Getting to know Esteban.’’ Sergio said a little louder. Alonso stepped back and looked at him angrily.

’’Getting to know Esteban… Beat him up.’’ He said coldly to the men standing behind him and walked out the cell. Sergio looked at the three men approaching him and tried to scream but someone covered his mouth. They punched and kicked him, making him chuck up blood. One of the men kicked a vein on the corner of his eye open and it covered his face with blood. A couple of his ribs cracked and his arm was crushed. These guys had nothing to lose on this, they were already in for life.

 

’’Guard!’’ Someone yelled from the bottom level and Kimi and Sebastian got up to see what was going on. They had gone back up to read while Esteban went to search for Sergio. He had noticed an arm laying outside Alonso’s cell as he was entering his own. He walked to see the owner of the arm and was shocked to see the bloody Sergio on the floor, struggling to breathe. He yelled for the guards, who came in quickly.

’’Sergio!’’ He yelled as the guards carried him out and towards the infirmary. He was left to look through the gridded window on the door as they locked it. Sergio was like a motionless, powerless corpse in their arms. Kimi and Sebastian had rushed down to Esteban and watched with him as the guards carried the man inside a room and a doctor ran after them.

’’It’s my fault.’’ Esteban almost cried. Kimi patted his back and pulled him away from the door.

’’No, it’s that asshole Alonso..’’ Sebastian grunted angrily and looked towards the Spaniards gathered in a group. Kimi got concerned he might charge into and attack, so he snapped his fingers to get his attention.

’’Hey, let’s go up.’’ Kimi said sturdy and pulled a little on Sebastian’s sleeve, who turned to follow them.


	8. Nothing changes

It took two weeks until Sergio was left out back into the cellblock from the infirmary. He had a cast on his right arm and stitches on the corner of his eye. He had now almost yellow bruises all over his body and his other eye was bright red. He was escorted back into his cell and the bars slid shut. Esteban was woken by the rattle and he sat up on his bunk looking at Sergio with wide eyes.

‘’You’re back?’’ He managed to ask. Sergio limped to sit on the chair and groaned as he stretched his arm to grab a cigarette.

‘’Si, and I feel like shit’’ He said and struggled to light the cig. Esteban leaned forward to take the lighter and lit it for him.

‘’Gracias’’ Sergio said and breathed in the smoke. He blew it out into a big cloud and Esteban had to wave his hand to get the smoke off his face. He looked at the bruises and cuts on Sergio and felt a wave of insecurity wash over himself.

‘’Did everything go okay while I was gone?’’ Sergio asked and Esteban snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

‘’Yeah… No consequences from beating you up, though’’ Esteban said quietly and looked at Sergio’s broken arm. Not even a word about the incident was said after Sergio had been carried into the infirmary two weeks ago. The Spaniards just kept on going in peace without guards harassing them.

‘’Good’’ Sergio said blandly and made Esteban look back up to him.

‘’Good? Why is it good? You could’ve died’’ He felt bad.

‘’That’s all my fault… But it’s in the past, let’s forget about it, por favor’’ Sergio tossed the cigarette and walked out. Esteban got up to look where he went and was put back as he saw him walk straight to Alonso. He couldn’t quite hear what they said to each other but he saw Alonso give him a pat on the back. Sergio leaned next to Alonso against a wall and the group continued talking as if nothing had happened and that Sergio wasn’t been beaten up by half of the men standing there.

 

Kimi was still half asleep as Sebastian jumped down from his bunk and left the cell to go up to level three. He stepped into Daniel and Jean’s cell but turned away as he saw the two men kissing passionately with Daniel pinned against the wall.

‘’Oooookayyy… Sorry to intrude, buuuut I need painkillers again’’ Sebastian talked without looking at their direction and heard a long and pissed off sigh come from the Frenchman’s mouth.

‘’The best timing, Sebastian.’’ He said annoyed and let go of Daniel. Sebastian felt safe to turn around and smiled at him.

‘’Sorry, I truly am sorry’’ He chuckled and Daniel sat down on the bottom bunk as Jean turned to take the right book from his shelf.

‘’Remember the payment, I’m going to kill someone if you miss it’’ Jean said with and angry tone and Sebastian took the pills he offered.

‘’Of course, mate’’ Sebastian said with a smirk and took off. Jean sighed again and turned back to Daniel, who was holding back a laugh.

‘’Que, australien?’’ Jean snapped at him and he started laughing.

‘’Nothing, nothing…’’ Daniel said and pulled him down into another kiss.

 

Sebastian got back into his and Kimi’s cell and got a paper cup to fill it with water.

‘’Painkillers again?’’ He almost dropped the cup as he heard Kimi’s voice. He looked at him on the bunk reading a book and then continued filling the cup.

‘’Yeah, my hand hurts’’ Sebastian said and washed the pills down his throat. Kimi kept on reading the book and he climbed up to his own bunk and laid down holding onto his wrist.

‘’Why does it hurt?’’ Kimi asked from under him. Sebastian felt like crying but covered his face with his hands.

‘’Psychosomatic, or what do you even call it’’ Sebastian said from under his hands. He felt the pain get worse.

‘’From what?’’

‘’I don’t want to talk about it’’

‘’Please, tell me, I might be able to help’’

‘’No’’

‘’Please?’’

Kimi heard a small cough as Sebastian held back the tears.

‘’Can you just drop it? I don’t want to talk about it, please’’

Kimi felt bad and looked up at the bottom of Sebastian’s bunk.

‘’Okay, let’s not talk about it then’’

 

After they had got out from the canteen a couple hours later, Sebastian had walked back up alone, leaving Kimi and Esteban down.

‘’What’s wrong with him?’’ Esteban asked Kimi.

‘’I don’t know’’ he turned to Esteban, ‘’, how about you? How was Perez?’’

Esteban sighed:  
‘’I don’t know either… I guess he is alright but it’s like he doesn’t even care that Alonso’s men beat him up’’ Esteban looked to the group of the Spaniards and Sergio with them.

‘’It’s because Alonso has too much against him. He knows everything about him, you know’’ Kimi said and made Esteban feel even worse than he already felt.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’He has connections everywhere. I think he knows everything about everyone in here, even what Sebastian did to get in here’’ Kimi said and Esteban made an ‘’oh’’-sound.

‘’Come on, let’s get outside’’

 

Kimi and Esteban walked past the basketball court that was full of inmates. They also passed the weightlifting etc. area.

‘’Nice weather, for once’’ Kimi said as he walked to a bench near the fence with Esteban.

‘’Sunny’’ Esteban said and sat down next to him. They looked through the fence; they saw the distant highway and cars driving past the prison.

‘’What did you do before you got in? I mean, for work’’ Kimi asked and threw a small rock through the fence.

‘’I’m still in school’’ Esteban said sad.

‘’Really? What are you studying?’’ Kimi turned to him surprised.

‘’Engineering, mechanics, all that. Though, I’ll probably never finish it, not after being in prison…’’ He looked into his hands.

‘’Hey, don’t say that. I’m sure they’ll take you back. It’s not like you killed someone’’

‘’Yeah…’’ Esteban gave a nervous chuckle, ‘’I hope that they will take me back in because I really liked studying engineering’’

‘’I graduated as a P.E teacher,’’ Kimi said, ‘’But that went down the drain when I started using drugs and hanging around with the wrong people’’

‘’Wow, a teacher? I never thought you as that’’ Esteban chuckled and made Kimi laugh a little.

‘’Yeah… Well, I used to think that it would’ve been cool to work with kids. ’’ Kimi said a little gloomy. They heard the buzzer go for to tell the inmates that the yard was closing down and they had to get into their cells.

‘’Well, in we go’’


	9. Prove

Sebastian strolled through the aisles in the prison library. He looked for interesting books to read.

‘’Kein Buch…’’ He mumbled to himself as he got closer to the section with authors starting with the letter C. He carefully went through every book to not miss anything good. He suddenly stopped, as he noticed there were new books under the name ‘’Christie’’.

‘’..Was? Neu?’’ He talked to himself as he pulled one of the books to look at it properly. He was thrilled to see that it indeed was a book from Agatha Christie, a new one that he hadn’t read five times before, he looked back at the shelf and saw there were at least seven new books. He smiled wide and took them all in his hands and carried them to the checkout.

‘’All of these?’’ The inmate running the checkout asked him as he marked them in a notebook. Sebastian nodded happily and took them with him out back to the cellblock. He rushed up the stairs and into his and Kimi’s cell.

‘’Look! New books!’’ Sebastian laughed as he poured the books on Kimi, who was lying on his bunk half asleep. The Finn winced and coughed out as he felt a slight pain from the books falling on his stomach.

‘’So it seems…’’ He muttered and gathered the books into a pile. Sebastian took them off his lap and up to his own bunk.

‘’Why didn’t they get them sooner? I’ve been whining for the library to get new ones for a year!’’ Sebastian climbed up and laid on his stomach opening one of the books.

‘’I don’t know…’’ Kimi sat up, secretly smirking. It was his fault that they were bought, he had to pay 10 packs of cigarettes to Lewis for them. It took months for him to get so many packs and he had to argue with Lewis for days until he agreed to get the books for him and into the library. But it was worth it to see Sebastian so happy after a week of sulking and silence. Kimi was made clear that he shouldn’t question Sebastian about his past, or the way he got in jail.

 

Esteban was standing on the bottom level, minding his own business, when Alonso approached him suddenly. He could see the pissed off expression on the Spaniard’s face as he walked towards him. He didn’t have a choice but to face him.

‘’Gutierrez, cabron!’’ Alonso grabbed Esteban by the collar and pointed his finger at his face.

‘’Keep your distance to those two bastardos upstairs! Or else, you will be the next in the infirmary, chico’’ He said and let go of Esteban, straightening his shirt. He gave one last angry look and turned away to go back to where he had come from and Esteban held back the tears. He was shaking from fear.

‘’Y usted, Perez, lay off of him’’ He could hear Alonso yell at Sergio and pointing towards Esteban. Sergio nodded to Alonso, who walked into his own cell, and looked over to Esteban. He had a hurt look in his eyes and Esteban felt helpless as he saw him follow Alonso. He didn’t want to keep on avoiding Sergio, he didn’t like that he didn’t talk to him even when they were alone in their cell. Every night they went to sleep without saying anything and it took sometimes hours for Esteban to finally fall asleep, feeling scared.

Sergio felt exactly the same. Alonso had so much pressure on him that he couldn’t help but obey him. He knew every little secret about him, he could get him more years, he knew his family, and he could kill him any second. As long as he did what Alonso told him, he was in clear waters, though he was in constant fear. He also wanted to protect Esteban from Alonso and the rest of the Spanish mob. He couldn’t stand the idea of finding him one day beaten up, possibly raped, dead on the cell’s floor. So he kept his distance, as much as it hurt him.

 

‘’Now, you got the money for the guards, Carlos?’’ Alonso asked as he sat down on a chair in his cell, surrounded by his mob. Carlos nodded and pulled his shirt up to show him the pack of bills.

‘’Bien. Take it to them. And Perez, I have something for you, the rest of you can leave’’ Alonso waved them off and lit a cigarette, watching as Sergio sat down on the bunk next to Alonso’s chair. He knew what was coming.

‘’Ahora, Scheko‘’ ,he started, ‘’I got a job for you’’ he said with a deep voice. Sergio struggled to look him in the eyes.

‘’You know that Ricciardo upstairs? He’s been fucking up my dinner every day for the past week, coño’’ he continued, blowing smoke out his lungs. Sergio coughed a little, making Alonso lean forward.

‘’I need you to fuck him up.’’ He said quietly with a sinister voice. It made Sergio move back a bit and look away. Alonso leaned back in his chair and drew another suck from his cigarette.

‘’Escuchar, you go up there, right now, and beat the shit out of that cabron. With good luck, he won’t be making that shitty food for a month.’’

Sergio was scared. He had to do this. Either him or someone else, someone who would kill the poor guy. Sergio didn’t want anyone dead. He had to do this.

‘’Are you even listening?’’ Alonso snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the slightly annoyed Spaniard. He nodded and got up to leave.

‘’Don’t disappoint me, Scheko.’’ He heard from behind him and stepped out, feeling his heart racing. He saw Esteban still standing there, now joined by Kimi, but walked past them to the stairs. Esteban looked after him worried.

‘’Where is he going?’’ Esteban asked Kimi, who now turned to look at the same direction.

‘’I don’t know… but I have a bad feeling’’ Kimi said, leaning against the wall.

 

Sergio walked up the first stairs to level two, turned to the next stairs and arrived up at the third level. He stopped at the end of them, looking at the cell in front of him. He hesitated, whether to step in or leave it. He thought of how Alonso would flip when he would hear, that Ricciardo was well and walking. Sergio shook his head and decided to get into the cell.

As he stepped in, he saw Daniel lying on the bottom bunk, reading a letter and Jean on the upper bunk invested in a comic book. He quickly looked back to Daniel, who now looked at him.

‘’Sergio?’’ Daniel was able to say before he was hit the first time. Sergio hit him on the teeth, making him cough up blood.

‘’Perez?!’’ Jean yelled from the upper bunk and jumped down, trying to grab the man. Sergio kept on hitting Daniel so that his face was soon covered with blood.

‘’Stop!! Get off him!’’ Jean screamed as he struggled to take a hold of Sergio’s arms. He was pushed back and bumped against the wall. Daniel tried to shield himself with his hands, not succeeding. Sergio felt tears fall down his face as he kept on punching him, now hitting his stomach. Jean got back on him again and this time was able to pull him back.

‘’Perez, what the fuck?!’’ He yelled and shoved the man further away. Sergio looked at the Australian squirming on the bed in pain. He wiped his tears and ran out. Jean leaned over to Daniel and moved his hands down off his face.

‘’Fuck… Danny?’’ He asked with a shaky voice as he examined the damage. Daniel cried and couldn’t answer. Meanwhile, Sergio had run down the two sets of stairs. Esteban and Kimi saw the blood on his hands and heard the noise from upstairs. Jean took a hold of Daniel, getting him up on his feet.

‘’Sergio?’’ Esteban took a step after him. Kimi took a hold of his arm, not letting him follow the other Mexican into their cell. Then they heard someone yell ‘’guard!’’ upstairs and looked up to see what was happening. Through the safety grids, they could see Jean carrying Daniel to the stairs with another inmate. Kimi recognized him to be Romain.

‘’Shit, did he do that?!’’ Esteban shouted as he supported his head with his hands to look up. Kimi looked as the guards ran up the stairs in a line and met with Jean, Daniel, and Romain. They helped them carry Daniel down to the infirmary. Romain had to pull the protesting Jean back, as the guards took Daniel off him, locking the door. Romain held him and Alonso came out his cell to see what was happening. He smirked as he saw Jean and then looked over to Kimi and Esteban.  
They were sure that he mouthed ‘’you’re next’’ to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricciardo won the race in Baku today! :3


	10. 15 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence and blood! You have been warned!

Esteban came in the cell the same night just before lock-up. The bars slid shut behind him a he looked at Sergio, leaning over the table, holding his face in his hands. Esteban slowly walked to him, placing his hand on Sergio’s shoulder. The older Mexican winced as he felt the hand and looked at Esteban.

‘’Are you crying?’’ Esteban asked carefully, looking at the other man’s red eyes. Sergio turned away, shrugged his shoulder to drop Esteban’s hand off it.

‘’No.’’

Esteban sat on his bunk, still looking at the man. Sergio had been in the cell for the rest of the day after the guards carried Daniel into the infirmary. Esteban had spent the day with Kimi and Sebastian, who couldn't stop babbling about his new books.

‘’Did you hit him…?’’ Esteban asked quietly and saw Sergio shiver a little. Esteban wanted to hug him, knowing that it was Alonso’s fault. He felt sorry for the man, the things he had to do.

‘’Did you?’’ He asked again. Sergio wiped his tears before turning around to face him and look into his eyes.

‘’I had to, he would’ve killed him…’’ He said with a shaky voice. Esteban held up his hand and put it on Sergio’s cheek. The other man closed his eyes and turned his head a little against the hand. A tear fell again now stopping on Esteban’s thumb. Esteban wanted to hold him.

‘’Lo siento... Lo siento…’’ Sergio chanted as he reached to hug Esteban tight, burying his face in his shoulder. Esteban felt a bit surprised but gently hugged back. He delicately caressed the man’s hair, as he cried on his shoulder, making the fabric of his shirt wet.

‘’Está bien…’’ Esteban soothed him, calming him down. He held the older man for a little while longer before Sergio pulled away wiping his tears.

‘’Gracias… I’m sorry for all this…’’ Sergio said quietly, seating himself next to Esteban onto the bunk.

‘’It’s okay, I get it…’’ Esteban answered, turning slightly towards him. They kept silent for a moment until Sergio took a hold of his hand. Esteban looked up to him and saw the man smiling.

‘’You’re a good guy, Esteban…’’ He said looking at their hands together. Esteban felt his heart-rate slowly increasing.

‘’You know… You can call me Scheko… It’s kind of my nickname here…’’ He said again, now looking up to Esteban. The younger man blushed at him.

‘’Ey, cute…’’ Sergio said and kissed him. Out of nowhere, pure bliss. Esteban couldn’t stop it, it felt too right. They kissed for a long time before Sergio pulled away with a little smirk on his face. Esteban looked at him quiet.

‘’Well… that happened… Sorry…’’ He chuckled a little embarrassed and looked away. Esteban’s heart was almost bursting out of his chest as he leaned over to kiss the man again, now making Sergio surprised. He slowly put his right hand in Esteban’s hair; the other ran down his side. Esteban cupped his face and kissed him passionately, making both of them feel the heat. Too much.

‘’Wait…’’ Sergio panted between a kiss and held back.Esteban loosened his hands off the sides of his face and looked at him confused.

‘’We can’t…’’ Sergio said sad and let go of him, standing up.

‘’Not… not now’’ He said again and got up on his own bunk. Esteban sat there for a moment flustered before falling on his side. Thoughts filled his head and his heart was still beating fast. He didn’t understand these feelings or what just had happened, but he felt good… in some way. But for the first time in weeks, he was able to fall asleep not scared.

 

Shower day. Every other day there was a shower day. One level of the cellblock at a time. It was horrifying for Esteban, walk in there, quickly wash up, and rush out before anyone took too much interest in him. He had been groped once or twice since coming in jail but nothing too intense. It was really a miracle because most of the guys in the lowest level were on Alonso’s payroll.

That took a drastic change this morning.

Esteban saw the guards walk off their posts, disappearing behind walls. He saw some of the inmates getting closer him, Alonso behind them. They pinned him against a cold white tile wall.

‘’Cabron, here comes your lesson.’’ He heard someone say. The men stepped back a little to let Alonso stand in front of him. He held a shiv on his right hand, waving it next to Esteban’s face. Esteban felt the cold water fall down on him and hands gripping his wrists painfully.

‘’Ahora se muere…’’ Alonso smirked and pulled his arm back ready to stab him. Esteban closed his eyes. Just as the blade was about to dig into Esteban’s gut, someone caught Alonso’s wrist and stopped it from moving. Esteban opened his eyes in shock; Alonso turned his head in anger to see who it was.

‘’PEREZ!!’’ He yelled and forgot about Esteban. The men let the young man go and he slid down to the floor. Alonso attacked Sergio vigourously and his henchmen pushed Sergio down on his back. Sergio was still holding his wrist, fighting for the blade now.

‘’Esteban!’’ Sergio yelled and Esteban snapped out of the shock, got up and pulled one of the men off Sergio. The other Mexican had now more room to kick the other man holding him to the stomach and off him. He then fought Alonso, twisting his arm to make the shiv drop to the floor.

Esteban managed to knock out the man he pulled off Sergio and now leaped to get the blade off him. With two men twisting Alonso’s arm, he yelped and dropped it.

‘’Take it!’’ Sergio yelled at Esteban who quickly knelt down to grab the blade. In a single movement, he stabbed Alonso in the neck.

‘’AAHH!!’’ Alonso screamed as he pulled the blade out, holding his neck to stop the blood from pouring out. Esteban stepped back, watched paralyzed as the Spaniard collapsed on the floor, the blood washing down the drain. Sergio panted and looked at Esteban in horror as the guards got him.

‘’Esteban! No! It wasn’t him!’’ he tried. ‘’It was me! I killed him! Pinche idiota! Stop!!’’

 

15 years more. 15 years more they gave him. For same, someone from the mob would’ve got three years. But they gave Esteban 15.

He was thrown in Sergio’s cell a few days after the incident. He was broken, not outside, but inside. Sergio helped him up the floor and to sit on the bunk. He brushed a couple strands of hair off the young man’s face and tried to look him in the eyes. They were blank.

‘’Esteban..?’’ Sergio asked almost whispering. He shook him delicately, trying to get a reaction.

‘’Answer me, come on’’ He shook him a little harder, nothing. He hugged him, kissed his cheek, nothing. Just a blank look to the wall.

‘’Please, say something!’’ Sergio got scared. He got a hold of his hand and felt how cold it was. He rubbed it between his own hands, trying to make it warmer.

‘’Hey, say something, anything…’’ He said again, squeezing the hand. After a while, he felt a weak squeeze back. He looked up and saw Esteban crying. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

‘’I’m sorry…’’ He finally said. Sergio felt his heart skip a beat and hugged him. It was Esteban’s turn to cry on his shoulder now.

‘’It’s okay… You did what had to be done…’’ Sergio said and rested his head against Esteban’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't able to post bc I had a huuuuuuge migraine attack two day back, and I've been recovering my brain from that ._.


	11. Who's next?

‘’Nonono, you say ‘Mein Name ist…’ ‘’ Sebastian fought back the laugh. He was sitting on the lower bunk, legs crossed, opposite to Kimi.

‘’Mein Name…ist?’’ Kimi tried awkwardly, saying the words with an interesting accent that made Sebastian grin.

‘’Good, Mein Name ist Sebastian’’ He pointed his hand towards himself, then to Kimi and waited for him to repeat.

‘’Mein Name ist Sebastian’’ Kimi said with a straight face and Sebastian laughed.

‘’No, Dein Name ist Kimi, MEIN Name ist Sebastian!’’ He chuckled and Kimi blushed a little. He tried again, now getting it right and Sebastian gave him a tiny applause. Sebastian had been teaching him German for the whole morning when the cells were locked. The block was being thoroughly cleaned twice a month; this was one of those days.

‘’Next up; Ich wohne in Finnland,’’ Sebastian continued. Kimi rose and eyebrow but tried his best, making Sebastian chuckle.

‘’Ich – wohne – in – Finnland’’ The German said slower and Kimi was able to pronounce the words better. Sebastian could tell, that languages really weren’t Kimi’s thing, good that he spoke English pretty well.

‘’Unglaublich, you are hopeless!’’ Sebastian laughed and Kimi frowned at him.

‘’Okay okay, teach me something in Finnish then. I don’t know that much.’’ He wiped his happy-tears and waited excitedly for Kimi to say something.

‘’Häh? You want to know Finnish… okay… Mun nimi on Sebastian’’ Kimi said and was astonished of Sebastian saying it back to him almost perfectly.

‘’Jaa… um… Mä asun Saksassa?’’ Kimi rose an eyebrow again and Sebastian smiled and repeated happily. They continued for a while until a short silence fell, making them both feel awkward again.

‘’Okay…’’ Sebastian started. ‘’How do you say ‘I like you’ in Finnish..?’’ He flashed a tiny smile for Kimi, who blushed again, now almost bright red.

‘’Why’d you want to know that?’’ He asked and Sebastian looked down embarrassed. Kimi looked at him for a second before saying: ‘’Mä tykkään susta.’’  
Sebastian raised his head and looked him in the eyes. Kimi felt the awkwardness rising again.

‘’Mä tykkään susta!’’ Sebastian said after a while and smiled. Kimi felt a stab in his chest.

‘’Mäki susta…’’ He whispered and leaned a bit forward. Sebastian’s face went serious again and he leaned forward too. As they got closer and closer, both of their heart rates went up the sky. Closer, closer… almost noses touching…

RATATATATA!!

The bars slid open and Kimi pulled himself back, just when they were about to touch. Sebastian hung his head down as Kimi stood up.

‘’Fucking prison…’’ Sebastian mumbled to himself and got up too.

 

‘’Wonder if Esteban’s back again’’ Kimi said as they leaned against the second level steel-fence. They looked down to the bottom floor, watching the inmates walk around. It had been quiet for the past few days after Alonso hadn’t been around. Not many knew what happened, just the guys who were in the showers at the time. Kimi and Sebastian were under the impression that Esteban was in the infirmary, not getting his sentence renewed.

 

‘’15 years ain’t that bad…’’ Sergio said as he looked at a small mirror while carefully trimming his beard.

‘’It’s a fucking long time. I was supposed to go back in school!’’ Esteban walked angrily in a circle in their cell.

‘’You’ll survive, I got more’’ Sergio said before hissing as his razor blade slipped and made a little cut on his cheek. Esteban stopped his pacing and looked at the cut.

‘’Eh, you’ll survive that’’ he chuckled. ‘’Hey…about Alonso… Who will take up his place?’’ Esteban looked at him seriously, feeling a sting as he said Alonso’s name.

‘’I guess Carlos… He was pretty close to him.’’ Sergio turned back to the mirror.

‘’Sainz? Nah… he’s too jumpy… Why not you?’’ Esteban said plainly and made Sergio turn around with wide eyes.

‘’Me? Loco, I can’t do that…’’ He cocked his head at the younger Mexican. Esteban smirked at him and then turned to sit down on his bunk.

‘’You know how it works’’ he held his hands in the air. ‘’You know people’’

Sergio stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror. True, he knew how the business ran, how everyone got their share, but it was a huge responsibility. Money, drugs, bribing… the list goes on.

‘’No se… Could I do it?’’ He looked at Esteban.

‘’I think you could, seguramente!’’ Esteban held his thumb up for him with a smile.

‘’Really? Hmm… maybe…’’ Sergio turned back and continued shaving.

 

After the inmates had returned from this day’s meal, there was a bit of a crowd in front of the infirmary doors. Kimi and Sebastian fought their way to the front and caught up with Jean peeking through the window.

‘’Jev? What’s happening?’’ Sebastian asked.

‘’Danny is coming back!’’ Jean said excitedly and Kimi and Sebastian looked through the window. Daniel was sitting on a chair in the corridor, someone filling a form next to him. Jean waved at him and got back a wide smile. As the other person walked off, a guard came to Daniel and got him up to walk him to the door.

‘’Step away from the door!’’ The guard ordered and everyone stepped more or less willingly back. The guard took Daniel’s handcuffs off and unlocked the door, pushing him in and closing the door again after him.

‘’Danny!’’ Jean leaped to hug him, ignoring everyone else. Daniel gave a couple laughs and then pushed him gently back holding his side.

‘’Eeeaasyyy, I got two cracked ribs’’ He chuckled and Jean pouted. Daniel got a few ‘good to see you back’ and ‘nice to see you’ as Jean walked him past them and up the stairs. Sergio watched the scene from his and Esteban’s cell’s doorway.

‘’I’m happy that he’s good…’’ He said over his shoulder to Esteban and he stood up to see too.

‘’It’s because of you’’ Esteban said and without paying any attention, placed his hand on the older man’s shoulder.

Sergio moved his opposite hand onto Esteban’s and squeezed it gently; ‘’Yeah.’’

 

The next day Sergio walked determinedly up two sets of stairs and to Jean and Daniel’s cell. He stood at the doorway, not daring to enter without permission. Jean was checking on Daniel’s bruises and turned as he saw Daniel’s face go straight.

‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ Jean stood up and stepped right in front of Sergio. The Mexican gulped and Jean’s face got even angrier.

‘’I.. I came to apologize.. to you both.’’ Sergio got out and Jean sighed and stepped back.

‘’Come in then..’’ He waved his hand and sat back down next to Daniel, who traced Sergio’s every movement.

‘’Stay still, will you?’’ Jean snapped at Daniel and he turned back to Jean so the man could finish going through his face. Sergio sat down on the spare chair and kept silent for a minute. Only when Jean gave him a waiting glance, he opened his mouth.

‘’I’m really sorry for your…’’ , Sergio signed to Daniel’s face. Jean scoffed and leaned back from Daniel.

‘’If it had been someone else than me, well…’’ Sergio’s words faded towards the end and he looked down to the floor. The guard rattled on someone’s cell’s bars and yelled everyone to return to their own cells. Sergio sighed and was just getting up to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked up.

‘’It’s okay, thanks’’ Daniel said and smiled, letting go of his shoulder. Sergio looked at him for a second flustered but eventually got up to leave. Jean gave him one last angry-ish look and he stepped out. The guards were making last rounds before locking up the cellblock. Sergio walked down with a few other inmates and then into his and Esteban’s cell. He found Esteban already asleep, with his hand hanging off the edge of his bunk and a book still in it. Sergio took the book and raised Esteban’s hand onto the bunk and pulled the blanket over him. 

‘’Pequeñito…’’ Sergio smiled as he looked at Esteban and then jumped up onto his own bunk. After a while, the bars slid shut and the light on the block switched off. Silence.


	12. New boss

‘’Are they bringing someone new?’’ Kimi asked as he looked through the outside fence and saw a prison truck drive through the gates. Sebastian hopped up from a bench and stood next to him.

‘’I don’t know? Wonder if he’ll come to our block, now that there is… vacancy.’’ Sebastian grit his teeth as he said the last word. Kimi squinted as if he could see further.

‘’He looks…’’ , Kimi squinted more. ‘’…Okay, I can’t see.’’

‘’I heard that they are switching one guy from our block to another one too’’ Sebastian sat back down on the bench, Kimi soon following him.

‘’Do you know who?’’ Kimi asked.

‘’Someone from upstairs, I don’t know his name, but he gets to A-block for being ‘good’ ‘’ Sebastian told Kimi, who felt a little jealous.

‘’Apparently, they are leaving his cellmate to our block, though… Some Russian guy maybe? Not too old’’

Kimi went through everyone in his mind that he knew from the block. But no, no Russian people on the list.

‘’I guess… The new guy must be going in that cell now’’ Sebastian continued and Kimi looked at him.

‘’But there will still be one empty cell downstairs’’ Kimi said. ‘’When will that fill up?’’

‘’I don’t know how it works! Don’t ask me’’ Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. ‘’Come on, let’s go find Esteban’’

 

They walked back inside and noticed Esteban hanging around with Sergio near the stairs.

‘’Hey, Esteban, how are you?’’ Kimi asked and slapped him on the back.

‘’Better…ouch.. than a week ago. Still 15 years left, though’’ Esteban gave a nervous chuckle.

‘’You did everyone a favour, really’’ Sebastian snapped and Kimi gave him an angry glance. Sebastian frowned and leaned against the staircase’s fence. Kimi decided to lead the conversation off Esteban.

‘’So, Sergio, how is the life as a mob-leader?’’ He chuckled. 

‘’Stressing, let me say that. A lot of stuff to manage and people to keep happy’’ Sergio sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had been running around the block for the past week, trying to figure out everything he had to be doing. Carlos knew something about the business, and he helped him around as well as Esteban.

‘’Figures’’, Kimi chuckled. ‘’By the way, do you know any Russian guys?’’

Sergio looked at him and thought for a second. ‘’Well... There’s one guy on the third level, I think his name was Kvyat or something like that’’

‘’I heard he had got rid of his cellmate’’ Sebastian broke his silence. ‘’And there is a new guy coming in with him’’

‘’Possibly so’’ Sergio shrugged and looked up as they heard a door open and guards walk to the third level. They had the new inmate with them, skinny looking fellow. And indeed, they pushed him into the cell they had been talking about.

‘’Kvyat! Hey, wake up, you commie bastard! You got a new friend!’’ One of the guards yelled and pushed the new guy in. Other guard gave him his spare clothes and then the whole battalion walked back through the door and it clicked shut.

 

‘’Has your hand been hurting lately?’’ Jean asked as he read a comic, Sebastian sitting lazily on a chair next to him. Daniel was in back in the kitchen and making today’s meal, so they were alone.

‘’No, not for a couple of weeks almost’’ Sebastian said and flipped through a magazine that had been on Daniel’s bunk. He threw it back on the bunk and looked up to Jean.

‘’Is Danny all okay now?’’ He asked and Jean let go of his comic and sighed slightly irritated.

‘’Yes, he is fine.’’ 

‘’Good, good…’’ Sebastian said and looked out to the cell. Jean turned his head to look at Sebastian.

‘’Is there anything else on your mind, or can I continue reading?’’ He said and Sebastian frowned at his annoyed tone.

‘’No, I’ll just go then’’ He said and got up. ‘’See you around, Jev’’

‘’Sure…’’’ Jean sighed and got back to his comic. He had just got an old Captain America that he had been asking from Lewis for weeks. There were already two huge piles of comics under Daniel’s bunk but the guards were too lazy to take away from the Frenchman, although it was against the rules to have too many things in a cell.

 

Sergio was invested in a notebook he and Carlos had come up with, and Esteban quietly followed his actions. He didn’t dare to interrupt him; he looked kind of calm and relaxed with that notebook, nothing like when he was running around the block. Sergio liked to organize and he had a ruler which he used to draw straight lines on the paper and categorize things. There was a neat page for everything important; drugs, guards, cells, expenses, income, etc. If he made a mistake, he ripped the whole page off and started again.

‘’There, hecho!’’ Sergio laid his pencil down and looked proudly at the notebook. He turned around to show it to Esteban, who smiled back.

‘’Looks very nice’’ Esteban said. ‘’You are really taking this seriously, aren’t you?’’

Sergio smirked: ‘’It’s your fault for making me even consider doing this at all. But I have to say, I enjoy it… a little at least’’

Esteban smiled again and flipped through the pages. ‘’You love this’’ He chuckled and gave the notebook back to him. Sergio scoffed but smiled back and laid the notebook on the table. He then sat next to Esteban and took a hold of his hand.

‘’You know… The guys have really taken a liking to you’’ He said and looked at their hands. ‘’None of them liked Alonso…and now that he’s gone, with your…help… they’d like you to join the group’’ His voice was gentle, almost if he tried to be as nice as possible. Esteban looked at him a bit baffled. True, the Spaniards had been nicer, not minding him, but still… they felt dangerous.

‘’You wouldn’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but you’d be protected’’ Sergio continued, still fixed on their hands.

‘’But I got you, I don’t need them’’ Esteban said and pulled his hand off. Sergio looked up and sighed.

‘’That’s exactly the problem, chico… Someone could use you to get to me’’ he said sadly. Esteban took a minute to process.

‘’Who could do that?’’ he asked.

‘’Alonso had a lot of enemies, and those enemies are now mine. Please, you have to do this’’ Sergio said and looked back to him. Esteban understood. He nodded and looked down.

‘’Hey, chico, it won’t change much, just that they’ll look over you’’

‘’Yeah, claro…’’ Esteban got out and Sergio felt so bad for him that he had to hug him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Esteban hugged back and felt his warmth make him feel better.

‘’I don’t want anything bad happening to you ever again…’’ Sergio said into his ear and kissed his cheek.

 

Sebastian picked up his books around the cell and was just going to step out as he turned around to look at Kimi.

‘’Do you want to come? I’m going to the library’’ He asked a little bit of red on his cheeks.

Kimi looked up to him from his bunk and smiled: ‘’Okay, I don’t have anything better to do anyway.’’

The library was quite empty, just two inmates in there; one putting books in shelves and other almost asleep at the check-out counter. Sebastian slammed the books onto the counter making the man jump and then they walked in.

They went through the aisles, Sebastian looking through every book, Kimi stopping at random and not really interested. He looked the other inmate walk past them with a trolley and turn around a corner. Kimi took the opportunity and turned Sebastian to face him.

‘’What the- What are you doing?’’ Sebastian asked and dropped a book he was holding on the floor. Kimi looked him in the eyes and pinned him against the shelf.

‘’Hiljaa…’’ He whispered and kissed him on the lips. After that one morning when they had almost done this, Kimi had been thinking of it constantly. Now he finally had the chance to finish what they started.

Sebastian pushed him gently away. ‘’That was…’’

‘’-Late.’’ Kimi finished the sentence and kissed him again. Sebastian relaxed his hands on Kimi’s chest and kissed back, more passionately. Kimi cupped his face and fought for dominance. Sebastian let him enter his tongue into his mouth and felt the aisle get hotter.

‘’We… should continue… to look for… books…’’ Sebastian said between kisses and Kimi pulled away with a smirk on his face.

‘’Sure…’’ He said and walked around the corner, leaving Sebastian behind. The German took a few breaths and bent down to pick up the book he had dropped. He put it back on the shelf and followed Kimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to every American :)


	13. Silvery.

The canteen queue moved slowly, as it was ‘’chicken’’ today in the menu. There really was a traffic and Sebastian used his elbows to keep his place. After a while, Kimi had really noticed the difference in the ‘’chicken’’ as oppose to everything else that they were fed. It tasted at least something that resembled food.

‘’An apple for you, Sebby’’ Daniel smiled and handed him a green apple from under the counter. This was an everyday procedure; Sebastian always got a fresh apple and a glass of water. Ever since Kimi had first met him, he had eaten that every day.

As they sat down, Esteban came towards their table as usual. He first said something to Sergio, who then went to his mob’s table a little further away.

‘’He takes that leading-thing pretty seriously’’ Sebastian said as Esteban sat down.

‘’The only time everyone is in the same place’’ Esteban said as he took a sip from his waterglass. ‘’Anyway, I’ve always thought about how you survive with just eating that every day?’’ He chuckled and pointed his fork at Sebastian’s apple.

‘’Die Disziplin, discipline. You should try it’’ Sebastian scoffed at Esteban’s full plate. Esteban pouted and took a bite of his ‘’chicken’’. Esteban was about the only person in the whole prison, who was actually able to eat everything they offered. It was a miracle how he stayed so lean with all the food that he ate.

‘’I heard Sergio got a job for you too’’ Kimi said without looking at Esteban. He wasn’t too sure about if it was good for him to be a part of the mob or not.

‘’Yeah, nothing too bad’’ Esteban said and took another bite. ‘’I just keep the papers in check and all that. At first he didn’t want me to do anything but I insisted to help, pendejo.’’ He gave a little chuckle.

 

                           Sebastian was reading a book on Kimi’s bunk, as the Finn did the same sitting on the end of the bunk. Sebastian had his legs over Kimi’s lap and occasionally Kimi would interrupt him by tickling his feet.

‘’If you do that one more time, I assure you, I will kill you’’ Sebastian giggled as Kimi ran his finger along the bottom of his foot. Kimi smiled back to him and removed his finger to continue reading. Sebastian laid his own book on his chest and looked at Kimi.

‘’You know, you are pretty handsome…’’ He said with a smirk and Kimi looked at him. ‘’How many years did you still have with me?’’

Kimi laid his book on the bunk and thought for a moment.

‘’Almost 10, if I behave’’ He said and moved Sebastian’s legs off him, leaning over him.

‘’Maybe you should not behave…’’ Sebastian said quietly as Kimi got closer to his lips. ‘’Be with me longer until I get out…’’

‘’And how long is that?’’ Kimi hovered over his lips.

‘’About 130 years…’’ Sebastian whispered and Kimi pressed their lips together. He cupped Kimi’s face and kissed him more passionately.

‘’130 years?’’ Kimi asked between kisses. ‘’That’s a long time… I’d have to misbehave a lot…’’

Kimi moved himself better in between Sebastian’s legs and kissed on his neck. Sebastian gasped at his touches and ran his hands down his chest.

‘’Yes, you’d have to…’’ He got out and tried to keep himself quiet while Kimi tugged his shirt upwards. He slid the shirt over Sebastian’s head and threw it on the floor. Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand as he felt Kimi gently kiss down from his neck to his chest.

‘’Does this get me more years?’’ Kimi looked up to him and then kissed his nipple. Sebastian bit down onto his hand and looked up to the bottom of the upper bunk.

 

‘’Sebastian, I got you your.. –Oh mon Dieau!’’ Jean turned his back at their cell’s doorway. Kimi jumped off Sebastian blushed and hurried out the cell, Jean just merely dodging him. Jean turned around to smirk at Sebastian: ‘’Ha! Payback!’’ He stepped in the cell and got Sebastian’s shirt from the floor and handed it to him.

‘’You must be happy with yourself right now…’’ Sebastian muttered as he put his shirt back on and sat on the edge of the bunk. Jean sat next to him, still smirking.

‘’I knew it, I knew you had a thing with him!’’ He said cheerfully and poked Sebastian’s side. The German scowled at him.

‘’You got me the pills?’’ Sebastian sighed and Jean gave him a small silvery box.

‘’Here, even got you a nice box. Now now, do you have what I needed?’’ Jean looked around the cell. Sebastian sighed again and got up to lift his own bunk’s mattress.

‘’Here, still packed’’ He handed Jean a comic with still the plastic cover on. The Frenchman smiled at the comic and stood up.

‘’Thank you, Seb’’ Jean gave him one last smile and walked out. Sebastian sat back down on the bunk, taking a deep breath.

‘’How hard is it really to just DO IT…’’ He leaned back against the wall and ran his hand across his face.

 

                           Kimi walked the stairs down as fast as he could. He didn’t really know why he had left but he felt too embarrassed to even think about it. Just as he was going to step out to the yard, a guard stopped him.

‘’Räikkönen, you got a visitor’’ the guard said and got handcuffs off his belt.

‘’Who?’’ Kimi asked as the guard handcuffed him and started to escort him to a door.

‘’Your brother’’ the guard answered bluntly. There hadn’t been anyone to visit Kimi over the whole period he had been inside. But his brother? He was the last person he could’ve thought about. They didn’t exactly have the best relationship, since Rami didn’t approve his drug abuse and drinking. Kimi couldn’t even remember when they had last talked properly.

The guard led him to the visitors’ room and sat him down in front of Rami with a table between them. The guard stepped back to stand next to the door to observe. Kimi looked at Rami, who took a couple breaths to start talking.

‘’Hi, bro’’ he got out with a forced smile.

‘’Hi.’’

‘’You look… relatively nice,’’ Rami continued, eyeing Kimi. ‘’It’s nice to see you’’

Kimi scoffed: ‘’Yeah, right, nice to see you too’’

Rami was set back a bit to think his next sentence.

‘’You still… use..?’’ He asked carefully and made Kimi scoff again.

‘’No, I gave that up,’’ Kimi said. ‘’Anyway, why are you here? Has to be something important’’

Rami shifted on his chair and looked down to his hands. ‘’Mom made me. I was supposed to just pop into the country to run an errand, but hey, she insisted.’’

‘’Mom, wow.’’ Kimi scoffed. ‘’She of all people.’’

The last made Rami look up to Kimi with a serious face. He did want to slap him for saying that, but didn’t dare. Instead, he kept findgeting his watch on his wrist.

‘’Well, for myself, I didn’t want to come here,’’ Rami said. ‘’But you’re still family. And I guess after 5 years, it’s about time to see one another again.’’

Has it been that long? Well… Kimi hadn’t thought much about his family the past years.

‘’Yeah… Well, I’ve learned to manage without a family.’’ Kimi said with a straight face and made Rami uncomfortable again.

‘’Is that so…’’ Rami said quietly. He looked down to his watch and then up with another forced smile. ‘’Look at that, time to go. Can’t let the guys at my meeting down.’’

Kimi smiled back at him and watched as Rami walked to the door and a guard let him out. He turned to look at the other guard standing behind him. ‘’What’re you waiting for? I gotta go.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time no see :D  
> I've had so much stuff at school right after summer break ended, so I'm doing this on our first holiday from school since that, hope you enjoy! :-D


	14. Netherlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some Russian phrases for Daniil... (sorry for vulgarity XD)
> 
> пиздаеб = piz-da-yeb = ''cunt fucker''  
> шлюха = shlyuu-huh = ''whore/bitch''  
> сука блять иди нахуй = cuka blyat, idi nahui = ''Fuck you, you whore'' (<\--approximately)  
> товарищ = tovarisch = ''comrade''

Daniil Kvyat had stayed quiet for the first 2 days after his new cell mate’s arrival. Most of the time he had stayed in his cell reading books as the young newcomer had dealt with the other inmates all by himself. Sometimes he would look out from his cell and see a group of prisoners surrounding him, poking him around. Kvyat couldn’t be bothered to care.

The first time he had to interact with the newcomer was on the third day. It was morning, the cells had just been opened and a bunch of second level toughs came to loiter by their cell. Every once in a while they made eye contact with either Daniil or the newbie. After about half an hour Daniil got fed up and stood up from his bunk to go out.

‘’Hey,’’ he said with a thick Russian accent. ‘’What do you want, пиздаеб.’’

The leader of the group stepped forward to stand right in front of Daniil and looked down on him. Daniil remained calm and looked right back up to him.

‘’Your new friend there,’’ the man said. ‘’You should leave the cell for a moment so we can get to know him.’’

‘’He isn’t my friend.’’ Daniil snapped at him. He could see how the vein on the man’s forehead grew bigger.

‘’Commie, come on, you can’t have him all to yourself,’’ the man grinned. This made Daniil give out a sigh and then look straight into the man’s eyes.

‘’Listen, шлюха, you and your little friends here can walk right down to the second level,’’ Daniil started. ‘’You just leave me alone and remember to never be on my nerves again, and I’ll let you go easy.’’

The man looked at his toughs one by one with a smirk and then turned back to Daniil. Surprisingly, he didn’t see the Russian anymore, just a fist coming at his face.

‘’Cука блять, иди нахуй…’’ Daniil grunted annoyedly and watched as the man curled on the steel grate floor. Daniil scoffed at him and walked back into his cell to sit on his bunk. The other men took the wiggling man off the ground and carried him away. Daniil got back to his book and normal silence fell into the cell.

‘’So,’’ the newbie opened his mouth suddenly. ‘’you’re Daniil.’’

Daniil looked up from his book to see the guy sticking his head down from the upper bunk. The young man jumped down and offered him his and.

‘’I’m Max.’’ he said short. Daniil looked at his hand uncertain of whether to shake it or not. Max waved his hand impatiently and Daniil forced himself to shake it. Max smiled to him and took the opportunity to get the cell’s only chair next to Daniil’s bunk. Daniil rolled his eyes and sighed silently as the younger man sat down.

‘’I’m from Netherlands. Verstappen is the second name,’’ he started to talk. ‘’What’re you in for?’’

Daniil shut his book and reached to put it on the table next to the bunk. He coughed once to clear his throat and looked at Max.

‘’Drugs.’’ he said simply and plainly. He could see the slight disappointment on Max’ face.

‘’Drugs… Like heroin or something?’’ Max asked.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Well, I got in for trying to kill this one annoying guy from my school,’’ Max continued. ‘’I’m here studying law and stuff, they don’t have good enough schools back in Netherlands. Anyway, this guy used to pick on me every single moment, so one day I just snapped at him. Almost punched one of his eyes out, it was kinda gross to be honest.’’

Daniil looked at the man bored. He sighed again and then said: ‘’Great. Well, good talk. Keep it up, товарищ.’’ He patted Max on the shoulder and walked out.

‘’Tova.. what?’’ Max asked after him but stayed on his place.

 

                           ‘’Lewis, a question’’ , Sergio leaned onto Lewis’ doorway. Lewis looked up from his papers and took off his reading glasses.

‘’What now?’’ Lewis said with an annoyed tone to his voice. Sergio stepped in and smiled at him.

‘’Can you get me something?’’

‘’I can get you anything. You know it.’’ Lewis said and looked at the Mexican. Sergio gave him a small note.

‘’This,’’ Sergio said. ‘’How long will it take?’’

Lewis examined the note and looked up to Sergio. ‘’Tomorrow. First thing in the morning.’’

‘’Bueno, ‘’ Sergio clapped his hands together lightly. ‘’You’ll get a bonus for this, británico.’’ Sergio winked and walked out.

‘’Bloody spicks…’’ Lewis muttered to himself and went back to his papers.

Sergio got back into his and Esteban’s cell and leaned onto the edge of the upper bunk. ‘’Got you a present tomorrow,’’ he started. ‘’You’ll love it, chico.’’

Esteban looked at him flustered but before he could say anything, Sergio walked out.

 

                           ‘’130 years… what did you have to do to get that?’’ Kimi asked as he watched Sebastian brush his teeth. He dangled his legs from the upper bunk.

‘’A lot of things,’’ Sebastian said after he had spat out the foam in his mouth. ‘’Guess.’’

Kimi looked at him and then to the wall in front of him. He thought about anything  Sebastian could’ve done.

‘’Robbery? Assault?’’ Kimi started to list. ‘’Did you rob a bank?’’

Sebastian chuckled and took a sip of water to rinse off the taste of cheap toothpaste. ‘’No, I didn’t rob a bank. Something else, go on.’’

Kimi thought more. He didn’t want to say the worst things.

‘’Come on, say something’’ Sebastian looked at him with a calm smile.

Kimi swallowed. ‘’Did you kill someone?’’

Sebastian looked at him for a second and then turned his head down. ‘’Yeah.’’ He then jumped up to the top bunk to sit next to Kimi. He pointed at a photo of Fabian.

‘’What about him?’’ Kimi asked and looked at the photo. Sebastian stayed quiet and it took Kimi a moment to understand. ‘’Oh god…’’

Sebastian didn’t say anything and moved his finger to a photo of his parents. Kimi looked at him horrified. He felt sick.

‘’All of them.’’ Sebastian said calm and looked at the photos. Kimi had to jump down and lean over the toilet to vomit. Nothing came out and he stayed there for a moment just in case. Sebastian sat quietly on the bunk.

‘’You murdered your own family..?’’ Kimi sat on the lower bunk’s edge.

‘’Either that or someone else’s.’’ Sebastian said as the bars slid close. Kimi listened how the whole block’s bars slide shut one level at a time. Total silence.


	15. Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> клёвый = klyovui = ''great''  
> жопа = schopa/zopa = ''dickhead''  
> болезнь = bolezn = ''burden''

Kimi walked with the queue in the canteen. He was totally lost inside his mind and followed the line without paying any attention to the others.

‘’Oi.’’

Kimi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Ricciardo was looking at him while placing food on his tray. Kimi looked at him questioningly.

‘’I asked you, where’s Seb?’’ Ricciardo asked again and scooped some mashed potatoes on the tray. Kimi looked at him for a second trying to get his senses back.

‘’Oh… he uh… He’s not feeling right…’’ Kimi said foggy and turned to leave the counter. He sat down at a table where no one else was sitting. Sebastian hadn’t said anything to him in the morning or after that. He just laid in his bunk facing the wall.

‘’Hey’’, Esteban sat opposite to Kimi. He smiled to him with a full tray of food. Kimi looked at him and nodded a hello.

‘’What’s up with you?’’ Esteban said after a while not talking. ‘’You seem low.’’

Kimi twirled his fork in his mash and didn’t answer. Esteban figured it was better to not keep asking.

‘’You know what?’’ Esteban started with a chuckle. ‘’Scheko’s getting me a present.’’

‘’…What?’’ Kimi asked. Esteban was happy to get his attention.

‘’I don’t know yet,’’ Esteban took a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. ‘’He said that he’s got me a gift and he’s going to give it to me today.’’

‘’Sounds nice…’’ Kimi looked back down but had a faint smile on his face. Esteban chuckled again.

‘’Sí, claro,’’ Esteban said. ‘’Come on, cheer up! It’s no use to frown all day.’’ He tried to sound cheering so Kimi would smile more.

‘’Okay…’’ Kimi said and looked at him a little happier.

‘’See? Much better.’’ Esteban pointed at him with his fork. ‘’Keep that up!’’

 

                           ‘’You coming?’’ Max asked at his and Daniil’s cell’s doorway. Daniil put his book down and sighed to get up.

‘’Sure.’’

They walked down to the canteen and got their trays. Daniil couldn’t be bothered to sit with Max, but some inmates were eyeing the newbie from their tables. Maybe just for this day, he’ll tolerate the rambling Dutch.

Daniil sits down at a table by the furthest wall, so he can see the whole canteen. Max sits opposite to him not even realizing why they sit so far away.

‘’Jesus, this food is fucking horrible,’’ Max opened his mouth as he took a look at his tray. ‘’Like, look at this! Like a full cow pushed through a shredder. Disgusting.’’

Daniil ignored everything he said and started to eat, looking over Max’ shoulder. The Dutch kept on ranting about the menu and Daniil straightened his back as someone approached them. A big man sat next to Max, making him do a face.

‘’Commie, how’s your day?’’ The man said and didn’t even look at Daniil. He was too invested in checking Max out.

‘’Клёвый.’’ Daniil said and forced a smile at the man. Max looked at him with disgust and was getting ready to punch the guy. ‘’Hey, walk away, man.’’

The man turned to Daniil, who was looking at him serious. The stranger smirked and said: ‘’Or what, commie?’’

Daniil leaned forward a little, getting closer to the man. ‘’Or you won’t walk for a week.’’

The man laughed, ‘’Oh right? You would beat me up? You? I don’t think- ’’

Daniil took a hold of the man’s collar, making him shut up. ‘’You take even a look at him, жопа, and I’ll kill you.’’ Daniil looked directly into his eyes. ‘’Clear?’’

The man gulped, ‘’S-Sure.’’

Daniil let him go and leaned back to continue eating. The man left and Max spat after him, muttering curse words.

‘’Why the fuck did you do that?’’ Max said angry. ‘’I could’ve dealt with it myself.’’

‘’No.’’ Daniil said and didn’t look at him. ‘’You’re too small.’’

‘’Excuse me? I’m too ‘small’?’’ Max got even angrier. ‘’I could beat up every fucking guy in this place, just give me one.’’

‘’Болезнь…’’ Daniil put down his fork. ‘’You, you are too…’’ he signed at him. ‘’Cла́бый, weak.’’

Max looked at him infuriated. ‘’Okay,’’ he stood up. ‘’Okay.’’

Daniil watched him walk away and out the canteen. He sighed to himself and got his fork back into his hand and continued to eat.

 

                           Lewis rarely left his cell if it wasn’t for eating. But this time he acted as a courier to give Sergio what he needed, face to face. He walked to Sergio and Esteban’s cell to find the man he was looking for sitting by the table. Sergio looked up from his notebook as he saw Lewis walk in.

‘’Here,’’ Lewis pointed his hand out, holding a small packet. ‘’Pro bono.’’

Sergio took the packet from him and nodded. ‘’Thanks, I’ll make this up to you.’’

‘’No need.’’ Lewis said and left the cell. Sergio got up to look out and see that no one was around. He went back to sit down and rustled the paper off the packet. Inside was a narrow box and he opened it.

‘’Perfecto…’’ He held up the thing from inside the box. He heard the cell block buzzer go off and inmates walking back to their cells. Quickly, he put the thing back inside the box and closed it. He stood up just as Esteban walked in. The bars slid shut and Esteban looked at him.

They looked at each other silent for a second before Sergio was able to extend his hand towards the lower bunk. ‘’Sit down.’’

Esteban sat down and Sergio next to him. ‘’What’s going on..?’’ Esteban asked a little uncertain. Sergio took another moment to think of what to say. He held the small box behind his back, his hands sweating.

‘’Ya sabes…’’ Sergio said and cleared his throat. ‘’You’re really become close to me, chico.’’

Esteban nodded and looked at him. Sergio had to look away to calm down.

‘’I, um… I got you this.’’ he said and moved his hand in front of Esteban. The younger man looked down at the box not sure if to take it or not. Sergio turned to him. ‘’Take it, take it.’’

Esteban took the box quickly and opened it after examining it on his hands. Sergio waited for his reaction impatiently.

Esteban’s eyes lighted up as he held up the necklace that had been inside the box. It had a long silver chain and a beautiful cross hanging from it.

‘’Oh Dios mío…’’ Esteban got out and looked at Sergio with almost tears in his eyes and then back to the cross. ‘’It’s amazing, gracias…’’

Sergio exhaled relieved and watched as Esteban got his old cross off and put the new one around his neck.

‘’I figured… That you’d like it’’, Sergio said and got surprised by a hug. Esteban hugged him for a long time before letting go.

‘’Eres el mejor.’’ Esteban said before kissing Sergio.


	16. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> баня = banya = Russian sauna  
> Родина-мать = Rodina-mat = ''Motherland''

‘’Hey,’’ Kimi said quietly reaching his hand to Sebastian’s shoulder on the top bunk. ‘’I got you food.’’

It had already been a couple of days with Sebastian just staying in his bunk. Kimi had tried to talk to him but he didn’t answer to him. Today Ricciardo had given him two apples to make Sebastian actually eat something.

‘’Come on, you can’t stay up there forever.’’ Kimi said again and gently squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian turned around to look at the two apples on the edge of the bunk. Kimi took his hand away and stepped back to give him some space.

‘’Thanks…’’ Sebastian said and sat up to take ne of the apples. Kimi leaned his back to the wall behind himself and smiled. Sebastian looked at the apple for a moment before starting to eat it.

‘’You want me to get you anything else?’’ Kimi asked as Sebastian chewed on the apple. The German shook his head and Kimi smiled back. He didn’t want to scare Sebastian again with talking too much. Kimi still had questions for him but he thought that it was better to not ask him right away. He could tell him if he wanted to.

Kimi pushed himself off the wall and laid down onto his own bunk below Sebastian. He heard Sebastian drop the core from the apple into the bin and was happy to hear him start eating the second one.

‘’You know,’’ Kimi started. ‘’It started snowing a couple hours ago.’’ He heard the eating stop. ‘’We can go out to see it, if you want to. There’s still time before the lock-up.’’

Sebastian jumped down and looked at Kimi. ‘’Snow?’’

Kimi chuckled and got up to sit. ‘’Yeah, a lot. Everyone is freaking out about it.’’

Sebastian widened his eyes and smiled wide, placing the half eaten apple on the small table. He grabbed Kimi by the hand and dragged him out the cell and into the stairs. As they walked down to the bottom level, they saw Sergio hanging up a new flag on his cell’s bars. The Spanish flag had finally been taken down and now a Mexican flag was there. Esteban was helping him saying out orders so the flag would be perfectly straight down.

As they walked to the outside door, Sebastian almost stopped breathing. It had been years since actual snow had rained there and now there was almost half a meter of it. Most of the inmates in their block were out just sitting and looking at the snow slowly falling down. Even Kvyat had crawled out from his and Max’ cell, maybe because it reminded him of Siperia… or something, who knows where he’s been.

‘’Come, come!’’ Sebastian took a hold of Kimi again and pulled him behind himself to the benches. They sat down and admired the snowfall. It looked so peaceful from the normal prison yard. Just soft corners and pure whiteness.

                           ‘’You know, Dutch,’’ Max was startled as Daniil opened his mouth all of a sudden. ‘’This reminds me of home.’’

Max looked back to the snow and stayed quiet, for the first time in days.

‘’We have this thing, баня, back in Russia.’’ Daniil said again after a short silence to make Max wince. ‘’Nothing is better than that. Баня and then running into snow. I used to do that when I was younger.’’

‘’Yeah, I’ve been to a sauna before.’’ Max said but not on his annoyed and irritating voice, but a calm one. Daniil took a deep breath and then sighed out to really feel the cold tingle on his face.

Max took a while to let Daniil take his moment. He then opened his mouth again: ‘’You know, thanks for standing up for me. No one has done that to me before.’’

Daniil opened his eyes to see the white snow again. Max continued: ‘’Not that I couldn’t have handled it myself, but I mean, it’s fine. I really just –‘’

‘’You can stop talking now.’’ Daniil said to stop Max in the middle of a sentence. Max accepted the snap back and looked away from Daniil. ‘’Родина-мать…’’ the Russian muttered with a sigh to end the conversation. It had been a short one, but still the longest they had kept up in the time they’d been tagged together.

 

                           ‘’That was the best thing I’ve seen in the time I’ve been here!’’ Sebastian cheered as he sat down on Kimi’s bunk after the bars had slid shut. Kimi chuckled and sat down next to him.

‘’Not a lot of snow in here than in Europe, right.’’ He said and was actually happy to be back inside in the warm. The temperature in USA had really taken his tolerance for cold down during his time there.

‘’Right…’’ Sebastian’s smile wore off and he turned his head to look at the now brown apple on the table. An oppressive silence fell inside their cell. Kimi looked down to his hands and thought for words to say.

‘’I think I’ll go to sleep,’’ Sebastian stood up. ‘’Good night.’’

Kimi watched him climb up to his own bunk.

‘’Good night.’’ Kimi said and laid down. He looked up to the bottom of Sebastian’s bunk and a part of him hoped that he had never asked about anything about how Sebastian got in jail. Knowledge adds the pain, that’s for sure.

 

                           Esteban twiddled the cross in his fingers as he quietly waited for Sergio to finish up with his notebook. He had learned to stay put and just watch him, because Sergio could get quite snarky if asked about what everything he wrote down meant. He took the job very seriously.

Esteban took a better look at the cross again and admired its small embedded red stones and details. He wondered of how much it would cost outside, probably over a hundred. He was proud to wear it. It meant that he was part of something that not many inside the prison could be.

Sergio finally put his pencil down and closed the notebook. He stretched his arms and yawned. He then took the left off half from his cigarette and lit it. He blew out a cloud of smoke and relaxed on his chair. He turned to see Esteban smiling at him.

‘’What?’’ Sergio chuckled and blew out another cloud. ‘’Shouldn’t you be sleeping, chico?’’

‘’I’m just looking at mi amor doing hard work.’’ Esteban smirked and got up and walked over to the other man. He sat down on his lap face to face and pointed his fingers out for the cigarette.

‘’Since when do you smoke?’’ Sergio asked but gave him the cig anyway. He watched as the younger man took a puff. It was adorable to see Esteban cough out the smoke and give the cigarette back with a flustered frown. ‘’Pendejo…’’ Sergio chuckled and took one last smoke before stomping the butt in a small ashtray. He then held his arms around Esteban’s waist and held him closer.

‘’How’s the transition into a Mexican mob going?’’ Esteban asked and got his arms up around Sergio’s neck.

‘’Well, ya sabes, the rest really don’t even notice the change,’’ Sergio said. ‘’It’s business as usual.’’

Esteban leaned in closer to rest his head on Sergio’s shoulder. ‘’That’s good…’’ He breathed in Sergio’s smell and relaxed on him. Sergio pressed his cheek yet again against Esteban’s head. They stayed there for quite some time, before Sergio actually noticed that Esteban had in fact fallen asleep on him, and was now slowly sliding off. He took a hold of him and got them both to a standing position and wobbled to the bunks to place the sleeping Mexican down.

‘’Pequeñito, pequeñito…’’ Sergio hummed to himself as he watched Esteban sleep. He looked at him for a few minutes before jumping up to his own bunk and going to sleep. He felt a lot more safer when he knew that Esteban was right down under him, sleeping peacefully.


	17. Kitchen

‘’No no, Romain, you do it like this,’’ Ricciardo took the pan from Romain’s hands. ‘’It’s all in the wrist. Just, gentle moves.’’

Romain watched as the Australian tossed the vegetables around in the pan. Romain had really started learning the ropes in the kitchen just now. Daniel was more than happy to show him everything.

‘’I think I get it,’’ Romain said and Daniel gave him the handle back. He tossed it a few times and managed to not spill anything over the edges. ‘’See?’’ he chuckled. Ricciardo smiled and patted him on the back.

‘’Good, good! You’ll soon run this place,’’ he laughed. ‘’And I can retire.’’ They smiled at each other and then Ricciardo left him to go do his own chores.

The kitchen was really the best place to work at the prison. No dangerous inmates were let in there. The ones who passed, were shoplifters, counterfeiters and small-time robbers. 

Romain was thankful to have gotten to know Daniel and Jean-Eric, they helped him to get through hard times. When he had first come to the prison, he was everyone’s target. A lean, delicate thing that was some of the inmates’ dream come true. He had been thrown around for the first weeks before Jean-Eric had collected him from the showers and carried him to his and Daniel’s cell. Jean had tended to his cuts and bruises, gave him painkillers and talked with him. Romain could talk to him freely, in French, and not hold anything back.

 

‘’Oh yeah,’’ Ricciardo said as he saw a new guy walk in the kitchen. ‘’It’s today.’’

He walked to the man and offered his hand and smiled. ‘’Daniel, I run this joint.’’

‘’Max.’’ the young man shook his hand and looked around. ‘’I’m not sure if this is the place for me..’’

Daniel watched the doubtful expression on Max’ face and chuckled. ‘’Well, it is now. Come on, I’ll show you around.’’

Daniel walked to the outside door first. He opened it and let Max peek out. ‘’This, right here, is the closest you’ll get to freedom. We pick up here deliveries every morning. Over that fence there,’’ Daniel pointed to the fence about hundred feet from the door. ‘’That’s the only thing between you and the world.’’

Max looked at the fence and the big gate with two guards standing on both sides of it. Daniel pulled him back inside and continued the tour.

‘’Max, this is the wash up -station,’’ they walked in a room with big dishwashers and a man working on them. ‘’Stoffel here managed the station.’’

Stoffel looked over to them and said a ‘’hey’’ before Daniel pulled Max after him to the next place. They walked through the storage room and the locker room. The back around to the actual kitchen.

‘’We got four chefs here,’’ Daniel said and stopped at the line of stoves. ‘’Romain is the newest, then there is Nico, me and the good old Maurizio back there,’’ he pointed to a giant fridge and a silver haired man. ‘’He’s Italian, knows everything about food.’’

Nico walked to Max and shook his hand. ‘’Nico Hülkenberg, great to meet you.’’

Max said the same, still with a sense of doubt in his voice, and made note that he had an European last name.

‘’Where you from?’’ Nico asked and got back to his kettles.

‘’Netherlands.’’ Max said and had to rise his voice a little over the noise of the big cooker hoods.

‘’Oh wow, my parents are from Germany, nice.’’ Nico smiled and Max was only able to give him an awkward nod.

Daniel sensed that Max wanted out of the situation and tapped him on the shoulder. ‘’So, let’s get you some clothes.’’

He guided the young man into the locker rooms and reached to the top of some lockers. He got a box down and went through it.

‘’This could fit you,’’ he held up a white shirt. ‘’Then you need an apron… here.’’

Max took them and watched Daniel put the box back up.

‘’Oh, yeah, I’ll get out,’’ Daniel said and walked past him to the door. ‘’Just come find me after you’ve changed and I’ll show you what you can do to get started here.’’

Daniel stepped out and closed the door behind him. Max looked at the white shirt and the apron and hung them on a hook on the wall. He then took off his orange prison shirt and changed it to the white one. He put the apron on and looked at himself on a mirror.

‘’Great…’’ he muttered to himself and shook his head. He got out the locker room and went to find Daniel.

 

Max slumped down onto the bench that went around in front of the lockers. He sighed and got the apron off himself and dropped it down. He had been given a cart of cleaning equipment and put to clean up everything in the kitchen. Floors, walls, stoves, sinks, fridges, ovens. His hands were covered with blisters and he was soaking with sweat. This really was a nice job, really worth it.

Daniel walked in and saw the Dutch sitting on the bench. ‘’You did good today,’’ he said and went for his own locker. ‘’Everyone needs to start somewhere.’’  

Yeah, Max had started below the bottom.

‘’Come on, we still have time to get some food,’’ Daniel gave him a gentle kick on the leg. ‘’We get inside the canteen with the cleaners.’’

Max grunted and got up to open his locker and change back into the full orange suit. Daniel waited for him at the door and said ‘’bye’’ to the remaining staff in the kitchen. Romain and Nico were left to pack up some ingredients for tomorrow.

Daniel and Max walked around the back hallway to the bottom level and then to the canteen door. A guard let them in and put the lights on. He left the door open for the cleaners, who would get there soon.

‘’The guards trust me in by myself,’’ Daniel said as he walked to the counter. ‘’I get in first, then after some time the rest come and then the cleaners.’’

Max took an already ready tray off the counter. It had foil wrapped around it and he touched the surface to feel it still warm.

‘’One of us puts together a tray for everyone while the others keep on making food and serve the inmates.’’ Daniel explained and sat down at a table. Max sat in front of him and got the foil off.

‘’Yep, today it must’ve been Mauri,’’ Daniel said as he got his own foil off. ‘’You can see the tray is a bit nicer than the others. He puts effort in these things.’’

Max looked at his tray and got a fork to start eating.

‘’He says that he was a top chef back in Italy,’’ Daniel said as they ate. ‘’Then he got into the States to start his own restaurant and got into some trouble with money. He forged about 2,4 million dollars to get through his debts, though it was noticed by the cops after some years.’’

‘’Cool.’’ Max said and Daniel smiled to his response. They continued eating and soon the rest of the staff came in and sat at the table with them and after them the cleaners came to clean up the canteen. Max was surprised of how much these people could talk. They gossiped about the other inmates, told stories, made jokes. It took him a while to adjust but by the end of their meal, he laughed along with Stoffel’s jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like writing about Max, so this is a lot of him :'D  
> And hey, feel free to send me some comments to tell what you would like to see happen next or who you'd like to know more about. All feedback helps a lot, and I love the nice messages by you guys! ♥


	18. Maintaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> что? = shto? = what?  
> легко = lihko = easy
> 
> People:
> 
> Artem Markelov = Артём (Вале́рьевич) Марке́лов = Artyom (Valerivits) Markelav  
> Sergey Sirotkin = Серге́й (Оле́гович) Сиро́ткин = Sergey (Alegavits) Sirotkin  
> Anton Nebylitskiy = Анто́н (Ники́тович) Небыли́цкий = Anton (Nikitavits) Nibylitskiy
> 
> The name in between comes from their father, it basically is like ''son of Valer'' or ''Aleg'' or ''Nikita''. The technical thing to call this is a patronym^ #i'm too invested in Russian :'D

After two weeks of sulking, Sebastian had slowly gotten better. He had gone outside with Kimi to see the snow, which made him open up again. They talked every day sitting on the benches and watching snow the snow fall and then melt away.

Today Sebastian took another step and followed Kimi down to the canteen. He was surprised to see Romain in Daniel’s place at the counter giving him an apple. Things had changed since he had last been properly out in sight.

Kimi and Sebastian sat down at a table and Esteban joined them. He talked like usual, with his mouth full of food. Sebastian listened to him and Kimi and said a few words here and there. He even got a small wave from Sergio when they were leaving.

‘’So, want to go outside today?’’ Kimi asked as they walked out the canteen doors. Sebastian nodded and Kimi lead them outside. It was getting warmer and the snowy yard was turning into a muddy field. They sat down on a bench and started talking.

‘’Summer’s coming,’’ Kimi said and Sebastian twidled with his sleeve. ‘’The first guys are soon starting basketball again, then there’s no more silence outside.’’ Kimi chuckled.

‘’Yeah…’’ Sebastian said. Basketball was the only sport of two that were allowed to play at the prison. Basketball and football. The teams had already started recruiting. Kimi had been asked to join one of the football teams, but he had said no. He had played it when he was younger but then stopped.

‘’You should go play,’’ Sebastian said next. ‘’Hobbies are good when you’re in here.’’

‘’Nah…’’ Kimi sighed. ‘’I’m done with sports. Maybe you, but not me.’’ He looked at Sebastian.

‘’Not without you,’’ Sebastian gave him a smile. ‘’We could be a great pair on the field, you know.’’

‘’Yeah, and get totalled by the Italian and Spanish guys.’’ Kimi laughed and made Sebastian chuckle. ‘’Maybe we leave that for the more devoted players.’’

Sebastian smiled and nodded to Kimi. Then he got startled by a raindrop on his face. He looked up and saw that dark clouds were coming towards the prison. It would start raining at any second. He grabbed Kimi’s hand and pulled him up from the bench.

‘’Let’s get back in, come on.’’ Sebastian smiled and intertwined his fingers with Kimi’s.

 

                           Max dropped onto Kvyat’s bunk without any warning. The Russian got jumpscared by him and almost threw his book at him. When he realized it was just the young Dutch, he collected himself and sighed.

‘’Get off my bunk.’’ He said and tugged his foot upwards under Max’ stomach. The man groaned and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bunk. Daniil got back to his book and continued reading. Max watched him for a while like if he had something to say and it made Daniil close his book and look back. ‘’Что?’’

‘’What are you even reading, you read that every fucking time I see you,’’ Max said. ‘’Must be pretty damn interesting.’’

‘’It’s in Russian, you wouldn’t understand.’’ Daniil said blantly and Max rolled his eyes.

‘’Okay, cool.’’ Max leaned back, ignoring Daniil’s legs, and rested his head against the wall. Daniil pulled his legs from under his back and sat up cross-legged looking at him.

‘’You look tired.’’ Daniil said and Max scowled at him.

‘’Yeah, I work 10 hours a day scrubbing other people’s SHIT off the kitchen floors.’’ Max rand his hands through his face and sighed deep. ‘’I should’ve killed the guy and not just beat him up. Then I wouldn’t have to be at the goddamn fucking kitchen.’’

Daniil got up and to the little cupboard over the sink and took a bag out from it. ‘’You see this, this is what I do every day.’’ He threw the bag at Max who got it and looked at it. ‘’Drugs.’’

Max investigated the bag and the white powder rolling around inside. ‘’Cocaine. That’s how you got in and that’s what you keep on running.’’

Daniil got the bag back from Max and put it inside the cupboard. ‘’Yes. Lewis gets them inside, I deliver them to the customers. Легко.’’

‘’Only you?’’ Max looked at him skeptically.

‘’Me, Sergey, Artem,’’ Daniil sat back down, taking his book back onto his hands. ‘’And Anton.’’

Max scoffed and looked at the wall in front of himself. ‘’Figures…what would a prison be without Russian druglords.’’

 

                           ‘’Carlos, Carlos,’’ Sergio stopped the Spaniard before he could get up the stairs. ‘’Take this to you-know-who, por favor.’’ He handed Carlos a back of bills and patted him on the shoulder. Carlos nodded and put the pack into his pocket and walked up the stairs.

He walked through the second level and to the furthest barred door. There a guard was standing on the other side, waiting for him.

‘’Is it 200?’’ The guard asked when Carlos slipped the pack through the bars.

‘’Count them if you want,’’ Carlos snapped at him. ‘’We don’t lie, perro.’’

The guard nodded and stuffed the money into his back pocket. Then he turned and walked away down the corridor. Carlos leaned to the bars for a while before leaving the place himself and walking back down. He got to Sergio and Esteban’s cell and stood at the doorway.

‘’Anything else?’’ He asked Sergio who was sitting by his table writing in his notebook. The Mexican looked up at him and thought for a while.

‘’No, not today. Gracias.’’ Sergio said and Carlos left. Esteban jumped down from the top bunk and looked over Sergio’s shoulder to the notebook.

‘’200 dollars for just one guard?’’ Esteban asked and Sergio put his pen down.

‘’He gives 150 to the warden and gets 50 to himself,’’ Sergio turned on his chair to look at Esteban. ‘’Every week. That’s how we keep them from jumping on my face.’’

Esteban got a hold of Sergio’s hands and held them up making the man smile at him. ‘’You bribe the guards to not interfere with the business. Clever.’’

Sergio pulled the younger man down closer. ‘’It’s intelligent, maintaining the low profile…’’’

‘’Tremendo…’’ Esteban leaned in and pressed a kiss on Sergio’s cheek.

 


	19. Mobs

‘’Max, get this for me, will you?’’ Ricciardo said as he left his station. Max stood in front of it and looked at the mess. Pans, kettles, bowls, spoons, knives… He sighed and started to pile the dishes up to his cart and to wipe the brown sauce off the stove.

‘’I bet he does this on purpose…’’ he muttered to himself. ‘’Just to fuck with me…’’

This had continued a month now. The countless blisters on Max’ hands had hardened and his back hurt so much that every night it took him two hours to fall asleep. Of course, it affected Daniil as well, in the morning he was cranky, more than usually, and would often just pull Max down from the upper bunk to wake him up. And that of course just only worsened the pain in his back.

Just when Max was finished with Ricciardo’s station, he had to rush to Stoffel and deliver Daniel’s dishes to him. Then he had to go clean up the next station, and the next, and the next… After cleaning all the stations, he would often have to start all over again because Daniel would’ve already messed up his place.

The only pause he got in a day, was when the other inmates came in the canteen to eat. Then he could go outside to the loading station and have a smoke. Stoffel and one of the chefs would sometimes join him and they would have a short chat. Usually just something about how the Mexicans or Spanish had done something to annoy the other groups like the Russians or the neo-nazis.

‘’Max, go ahead and leave first,’’ Ricciardo said as he packed up the last ingredients for tomorrow. ‘’I’ll finish up here.’’

Max put the package he had wrapped into the fridge and walked off. In the locker room, he sat down on the bench and gave a loud sigh, just as usual. This had become an everyday routine.  Drop from the bunk, go to work, clean other people’s shit, have a smoke, work, sigh in the locker room, eat, sleep. He ran his hand through his hair and changed clothes. Same old orange shirt.

Max walked down the corridor to the cell block and then to the canteen doors. He scowled at the guard and he let Max in. He sat down with a tray and peeled the foil off.

‘’Great…’’ he looked at the tray. ‘’Nico’s turn to make these.’’ He took his fork and sticked it into the mash. He had already seen everybody’s take on assembling their trays, but Nico was by far the worst. He just piled everything into one big mush and then put some peas on the side to make it look even a little better. A monstrosity compared to what Mauri made. 

Soon the others started to flow in one by one, sitting around Max at the table. First Romain, then Stoffel, Nico, Mauri and lastly Daniel.

‘’Did you guys hear that someone from the Mexicans knifed someone from the Ruskies last night?’’ Nico said after a while. Max looked up from his tray and got interested.

‘’What?’’ Stoffel said and took a sip of water. ‘’Do you know who?’’

‘’No, but I heard that it might’ve been that Artem,’’ Nico continued and the others looked at him. ‘’But I’m not sure.’’

Artem. Wasn’t he one of Daniil’s guys? Max didn’t say anything and put his fork down to listen properly.

‘’He got into a hospital outside the prison,’’ Nico said. ‘’Must’ve been pretty bad, considering he’s in for life and they’d drive him out.’’

Normal procedure with prisoners would be to fix them up in the prison’s own emergency room. Only the worst cases  got to go to the state hospital.

‘’I don’t get it,’’ Ricciardo said and wiped his mouth into a paper towel. ‘’Why do they even bother to save the inmates’ lives when they’d be better dead. The place is overcrowded as it is.’’

Good point.

‘’Yeah, but it’s in the law,’’ Romain said, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms. ‘’They have to do it or they get fined. Apparently, everyone had a right to live.’’

‘’Stupid,’’ Ricciardo scoffed. ‘’If they’re going to die, just let them die. No questions asked.’’

Mauri shifted in his chair. ‘’You were almost dead when they carried you into the emergency.’’

That silenced the whole table. Ricciardo looked away and sneered. The awkward silence made the others uncomfortable and they gathered their things to leave. The only ones left were Mauri, Daniel and Max. As the Australian heard the canteen door shut, he turned to Mauri.

‘’That wasn’t the same.’’ he said and looked the Italian straight in the eye. Max watched as the older man remained calm and looked down to his tray.

‘’I know,’’ he said and sighed. ‘’Sorry.’’ Mauri got up and walked away. Daniel leaned back on his chair and Max didn’t dare to look at him. The other man twirled his fork in his mash and Max figured it would maybe be for the best to just leave with the others. He left Daniel in the canteen, taking a look at the door and seeing the man with his head in his hands.

 

‘’Este, take this.’’ Sergio came in their cell and pushed something in his hands. It was wet and when Esteban looked down, he almost dropped the object on the floor.

‘’What the hell?’’ he shouted quietly and held the bloody knife in his hands. Sergio leaned to the table and wiped sweat off his forehead.

‘’Just, wrap it in something and stick it under your mattress, okay?’’ Sergio said and caught his breath as Esteban wrapped the knife in his spare shirt.

‘’What did you do, Scheko?’’ Esteban said after placing the mattress back on its place. Sergio hesitated for a moment and then got a hold of Esteban’s shoulders.

‘’Just, promise to keep it as a secret, eh?’’ he said and winced as he heard a guard yell ’SEARCH!’ somewhere in the level on top of them. ‘’I got this, chiko.’’

The block was filled with guards shouting orders at the inmates. They went in their cells and turned them upside down, ripping everything they could off its place. Esteban was quickly starting to panick and Sergio held onto his wrist to calm him down. When the guards came to the bottom level, all the cells except theirs was intruded. Carlos’ cell next to them was attacked and Esteban could hear how a guard was throwing his things around.

‘’Just, keep calm.’’ Sergio whispered and Esteban nodded. He heard how the noise started to calm down and one by one the guards yelled ‘CLEAR!’ as they stepped out of the cells. Then the door on the second level clanged shut and Esteban heard loud steps walking down the stairs. The warden walked straight to their cell and stopped at the doorway.

‘’Perez, everything in order?’’ the warden asked with a tense voice. Esteban held his breath to not collapse. Sergio nodded and the warden stepped in. Esteban watched anxiously as the warden stood there and looked around. He didn’t touch anything, just looked.

‘’Good.’’ the warden said bluntly. Esteban breathed out and Sergio gave him a tug to keep quiet. The warden turned and walked out, signing the guards to follow. The guards left the cell block, leaving the destruction behind themselves.

After the last guard had gone, Sergio turned from the doorway to face Esteban and sighed in relief. ‘’Gracias a Dios…’’ and walked to the table and sat down. He took a cigarette and lit it up. Esteban looked at him in horror.

‘’What the fuck was that?!’’ he almost screamed and Sergio blew a cloud of smoke. 

‘’Sorry, you weren’t supposed to be a part of this, chiko.’’ Sergio said.

‘’The warden just walked away like nothing, why didn’t he search our cell?’’ Esteban made gestures with his hands.

‘’We pay him, remember?’’ Sergio said and stumped the cigarette. ‘’Our cell is off limits.’’

Esteban scoffed. ‘’Where’s the knife from, then? What did you do?’’

‘’Not me, some other from the mob.’’ Sergio stood up in front of Esteban. ‘’I don’t want you into this any deeper, stop asking questions, okay?’’

‘’Did you knife another guy from the Russians?’’ Esteban snapped at him. Sergio sighed and rubbed his temple. ‘’You did, didn’t you?’’

‘’It had to be done,’ ‘Sergio said. ‘’They needed a warning.’’

Esteban chuckled nervously. ‘’Yeah, wasn’t one enough? He nearly died.’’

Sergio got a hold of Esteban’s hand. He squeezed it and looked into the younger man’s eyes. ‘’You don’t need to know. Okay? Stop asking.’’

 

That night the block was relatively silent. Everyone was busy putting their cells back together and gathering their things. Jean was especially angry because some of his comic books had been torn apart. Daniel had to do everything in his might to keep him from shouting insults at the night guard walking outside their cell at the second level. Kimi and Sebastian were trying to find all the pieces to their broken mirror. Max and Daniil both cleaned their own belonging quietly not talking to each other. Stoffel and Nico’s cell had survived without serious damage and they were pleased to only having to put their bunks in order.

‘’Baise les…’’ Jean-Eric muttered as he finally calmed down enough to start collecting his comic books back in a pile. Daniel helped him avoiding slaps when he would too close to the plastic covered comics, which were most valuable to Jean. Only he could touch them, a weird obsession that Daniel had to tolerate.

‘’I’ll check your books.’’ Daniel said after a while and got up to straighten the shelf on the wall. Then he kneeled down to pick up the books dropped on the floor. It was a miracle the guards always missed the insides of them. The carved holes in the pages where Jean kept his pills. A little medicine stock.

‘’I think everything’s in place.’’ Daniel said and smiled to Jean only to receive a scowl and a sneer. He sat down on the lower bunk and watched as Jean finished piling his comics and then stuck the torn up ones in the thrash bin. The Frenchman sat next to him with a long and frustrated sigh. Daniel rubbed his back and made Jean relax a little.

‘’I’ll get you new ones, what’d you like? Fantastic Four?’’ Daniel smiled. ‘’Or Captain America?’’

Jean broke out a smile and looked at Daniel. ‘’Cap would be great…’’

Daniel chuckled and patted him on the back. ‘’Okay, I’ll get you that then.’’


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> вечер = vetsher = ''evening''  
> пацан = patshan = ''brat''

Kimi woke up late the next morning. He walked down to the canteen and saw it was already open. He had missed half the day. He got inside the canteen doors and walked down the counter to get a tray of food, serve by the ever-smiling Daniel. Kimi then looked around to see if anyone he knew was still around. He saw Esteban sitting with Sebastian at one of the tables and joined them.

‘’Hey,’’ Esteban said as Kimi sat down. ‘’What took you so long?’’

Kimi looked at him a little flustered and then to Sebastian who was visibly trying to restrain a smirk.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kimi said and started to eat. ‘’No one woke me up.’’

They ate and chatted for a long time before the guards started to guide the inmates out the canteen. It had been a while since the three of them had really talked properly. And especially now, Esteban had so much intel on every little rumour going around since he has really gotten in terms with the rest of Sergio’s gang. Kimi and Sebastian had a great time listening to him.

‘’You know,’’ Esteban said as they walked out the canteen. ‘’I think this thing with us and the Russians, it’s getting out of hand.’’ He spoke a little quieter to not get any unwanted attention from the other inmates.

‘’Scheko and some other guys knifed two of them in a week,’’ Esteban continued and leaned on the steel railing at the end of the stairs to the second level. ‘’I’m just waiting for the moment they strike back.’’

Sebastian frowned. ‘’Why do you even fight? What do you get out of it?’’

Esteban looked over his shoulder to see that no one wasn’t listening to them. ‘’I’m really not supposed to talk or know anything about it, but I guess it’s just authority.’’

‘’Yeah, two egos…’’ Sebastian scoffed and made Esteban give him a bad look. ‘’Or just one.’’

‘’I don’t know what Scheko gets from this all,’’ Esteban sighed and crossed his arms. ‘’But he doesn’t want me to get into it.’’

‘’Maybe that’s for the best.’’ Kimi said and looked at Esteban. The Mexican shrugged and watched as Sergio walked out their cell.

‘’I gotta go,’’ he said and pushed himself off the railing he was leaning onto. ‘’See you guys again.’’

‘’See you.’’ Kimi and Sebastian said as Esteban walked past them and to Sergio. They watched for a bit as the two spoke in the distance. They couldn’t hear anything, nor couldn’t they have understood any Spanish, but were able to make out from the expressions that they were having  fight. Not a serious one, more like Esteban being annoyed and Sergio rubbing his temples and nodding along to his talking.

 

‘’Yo.’’ Max said as he once again slumped onto Daniil’s legs on the lower bunk. The other man didn’t even bother to move his feet from under him. This had become part of the routine.

‘’Вечер.’’ Daniil said with a monotone voice and Max relaxed every single muscle in his body onto his legs. Daniil just continued to read his book, the same book as always.

‘’Bro, I really am going to die in that kitchen,’’ Max sounded tired. ‘’Stoffel managed to blow up the washing machine and I, MAX, had to clean that shit up all by myself while HE was having a two hour long smoke.’’

Daniil didn’t answer and Max didn’t care. He was used to the silent treatment by now.

‘’Like, what even am I,’’ Max waved lazily into the air. ‘’A fucking slaaaaaaave.’’

Daniil felt his right leg fall asleep and pulled it slowly from under Max’ back. The other one remained to support Max’ head like a pillow.

‘’You know,’’ Max said. ‘’This conversation thing we’re having. It works both ways.’’ He turned his head to Daniil. The Russian laid his book down and gave him a look.

‘’Yes.’’ Daniil said. ‘’Very interesting.’’

Max sneered at him and turned his head back up. ‘’You’re no fun.’’

Daniil sighed and closed his book now completely. ‘’I’ve got a lot on my mind.’’

Max laid still and had closed his eyes. ‘’Like what? Enlighten me, friend.’’

Daniil sighed and rubbed his eye. ‘’The Mexicans putting my men in hospital.’’

Max kept his eyes closed, feeling more tired and tired. ‘’That’s what happens when you’re a freaking drug lord.’’

‘’Пацан…’’ Daniil grunted and opened his book again. ‘’Don’t try to be smart with me.’’

‘’Yeah, I won’t.’’ Max sighed out and moved to a better position and fell asleep on Daniil’s leg.

 

‘’4 queens, new pile.’’ Stoffel said cheerfully and pushed a pile of playing cards aside. Nico grunted at his luck and waited for the next move. ‘’Six.’’

‘’Wait, wait…’’ Nico looked at his cards. ‘’Two sevens.’’ he said and placed the cards on top of Stoffel’s six.

‘’Guess what…’’ Stoffel smirked and looked at his two last cards he had in his hand. ‘’Two.’’

‘’Fucking hell..’’ Nico sighed and placed another two on the pile. Stoffel slammed his last card, another two, on the pile and cheered victoriously.

‘’Third time in a row!’’ he yelled. ‘’I’m unstoppable.’’

Nico collected all the cards off the bunk and started to shuffle them. ‘’Are we going to play more?’’

Stoffel stopped his cheering and yawned. ‘’Maybe tomorrow, I’m feeling tired.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Nico said and put the cards back into their box. He stretched his back and got up the bunk. Stoffel immediately took over the whole lower bunk, wrapping himself in the blanket. Nico chuckled at him and climbed up to his own bunk.

‘’Night.’’ he heard from below.

‘’Nighty night, Stoffel.’’ Nico said back.


	21. Murder

The next morning the bars didn’t open in the morning like usually. Guards were running around from one side of the block to the other. Inmates were watching them from behind the bars, yelling and asking what was going on.

Kimi got up from his bunk and stepped next to Sebastian who was leaning on the bars. He looked out and was startled by a guard running past their cell.

‘’What’s going on?’’ Kimi asked Sebastian.

‘’I don’t know,’’ Sebastian said. ‘’But I think it’s something in the block next to ours.’’

The last guard ran out the block door and it slammed shut, locking. The inmates were left alone to wonder what the hell was going on.

 

       Sergio paced around his and Esteban’s cell. He looked out the door, walked to the table and then back to the door. Esteban sat on his bunk watching him.

‘’Why’re you so nervous?’’ he asked after a while of Sergio rubbing his temples. The other Mexican turned to Esteban and leaned against the wall in front of him.

‘’Something has happened,’’ Sergio said and sighed. ‘’They’re going to come look for the one who did it.’’

Esteban looked at Sergio. ‘’...what have YOU done?’’ he asked quietly. Sergio turned away and ran his hands through his hair nervously.

‘’You don’t have to worry about it, chico.’’ Sergio said and stood before the bars, looking out for any of the guards to come back into the block. Esteban got up from his bunk and walked to Sergio, placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘’Come on, tell me,’’ he said. ‘’If I’m supposed to be yours, you tell me everything.’’

Sergio sighed and pressed his head down. ‘’Este… I don’t want you to get hurt.’’

‘’If I get hurt, it’s my own problem.’’ Esteban squeezed his shoulder. ‘’Dime.’’

Sergio pressed his head against the cold bars and sighed. ‘’We killed the other Russian leader in the second block.’’

Esteban let his hand fall down off Sergio’s shoulder. He took a step back.

‘’You can hate me, but it had to be done,’’ Sergio raised his head again. ‘’Que se tenía que hacer.’’

Esteban sat down on the chair at Sergio’s table. He looked at the notebooks perfectly lined on the other corner of it. 

‘’You can’t be dragged into this,’’ Sergio looked out. ‘’It’s too dangerous.’’

Esteban slowly took the top notebook and opened it. He read down the lines and stopped at a Russian name. He followed the line with his finger to the amount of money spent. ‘’1200…’’

Sergio turned to look at him. His eyes widened as he realized what Esteban had on his hands.

‘’1200 dollars, for that?!’’ Esteban showed the notebook to Sergio, walking to him. ‘’1200 dollars! You could’ve done something better with that!’’ He threw the notebook on Sergio’s chest, making it drop onto the floor. The other man leaned down to pick it up and then looked at Esteban, who was staring at him angry.

‘’We get three times that money as a result,’’ Sergio said walking past him to the table and placing the notebook back on the pile. ‘’It’s just business, chico.’’

Esteban walked to him and slapped him as hard as he could. Sergio looked back at him baffled.

‘’Pendejo!’’ Esteban yelled at him. ‘’Eres estúpido!’’

Sergio looked at him even more baffled.

‘’You stop this stupid grudge you have with the Russians!’’ Esteban pointed at his face. ‘’Stop killing each other and come up with a solution!’’

Sergio stepped back feeling intimidated. He straightened himself and got his posture back. ‘’I can’t just go out there and ask for peace, can I?’’

‘’That’s exactly what you’ll do, cabron.’’ Esteban said now a little calmer.

 

       In Max and Daniil’s cell it was quiet. Max had dragged the chair from the table to the doorway and sat down to keep watch of the happenings outside. Daniil just read his book, as usual.

‘’Oh, now someone is walking back…’’ Max said quietly and squinted his eyes at the small window on one of the doors at the end of the level. ‘’Ah, no, he turned around.’’

Max leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms. ‘’You have any idea what’s going on?’’ He looked at Daniil.

‘’No.’’ the Russian said bluntly, making Max sneer. He looked out for a while but was interrupted with a vibrating sound coming from Daniil’s direction. ‘’What the fuck is that?’’

Daniil placed his book on the bunk next to himself and sat up. He reached his hand under his pillow and got out a phone.

‘’YOU HAVE A FUCKING PHONE NOW!?’’ Max whispered as loud as he could. Daniil scowled at him and Max shut his mouth. ‘’You have a fucking phone…’’ he said again, whispering quietly and rolling his eyes.

Daniil looked at the text message he had received and his face went as blank as it possibly could. He read the message again, and again, and again, before slowly putting the phone down on the bunk next to the book.

‘’What?’’ Max asked him curious and also a little scared. Daniil stared at the floor for a while, making Max get ready for an attack or something. Then he looked around, at Max, at the phone, at the doorway.

‘’...whaaaat is happening..?’’ Max asked again. Daniil stood up, making the Dutchman flinch. He watched as Daniil walked to the cupboard, opened it, counted the bags, closed it and turned to face him.

‘’You.’’ Daniil said and Max almost squeaked. ‘’Have you talked to anyone?’’

Max looked at him terrified. ‘’Well, quite a lot, but can you narrow it down?’’

The Russian kept his eyes on Max’s, not even blinking. ‘’Anyone who speaks Spanish.’’

Max felt he was shrinking as Daniil looked at him. ‘’Um…. Not that I know of..?’’

‘’Okay.’’ Daniil turned away. Max breathed out and felt his heart racing.

‘’Jesus Christ…’’ Max said after he had gathered his senses back. ‘’What’s happened?’’

Daniil leaned on the edge of the table. ‘’Aleksey’s been killed.’’

Max looked at him confused. ‘’Which one was Aleksey?’’

‘’Dudukalo.’’ Daniil said.

‘’Oh yeah, that guy.’’ Max said and leaned back on his chair again. ‘’And who did it?’’

Daniil looked at Max with suspicion in his eyes, but looked away quickly, ignoring the amount of questions. ‘’The Mexicans. Or Spanish… I’m not exactly sure about who they are now…’’ Daniil’s voice trailed down a little towards the end of the sentence. ‘’One of Perez’s men.’’

Max nodded at him. ‘’Okay, okay… So you gonna do something about it?’’

Daniil sighed and pushed himself of the table to reach for his phone. Max monitored his movements and kept quiet, for once.

‘’I’m going to send a message.’’ Daniil said and started to type.

‘’I can see that…’’ Max said and Daniil gave him a look. ‘’You gonna fight back?’’

Daniil pressed send on his phone and dropped it on the bunk. ‘’No.’’

‘’What?’’ Max said melancholic and looked at Daniil.

‘’Stop asking questions and get up.’’ Daniil snapped at him and signed him to stand up. The guards were walking back through the doors and the block was again filled by the inmates yelling at them. Max slid away from Daniil’s way with the chair and let him stand at the door first. The bars opened and Daniil walked out not saying anything at Max. The Dutchman watched behind him but noticed the clock and cursed at it.

‘’Shit, I gotta get into the kitchen…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleksey Dudukalo is a Russian racing driver, he has been pretty much in every single type of a car there is :'D
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not being able to write anything, but I've been busy with school lately. It's insane how much work they give us D:


	22. Delivering a message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> мексиканец = ''meksikanets'' = Mexican

****

Twitch. Another one. Sebastian held his arm up in the air. He watched as his hand twitched every few seconds. He was alone in the cell, laying on his own bunk. Kimi had gone off to see Esteban… or that’s what Sebastian thought he said when he had left.

His hand twitched again as he got down from his bunk and to the sink. He took a glass of water, filling it and drinking it. He then leaned against the sink and looked at his reflection on the small mirror. Pale.

Sebastian walked out, making note that there was a loud quarrel going on on the bottom level. He looked over the fence on his level and saw that someone from the Mexicans was fighting with someone who looked like he could be one of Daniil’s guys. Sebastian ignored the fight, making his way to the stairs and up.

He rounded the corner after the end of the stairs and made his way to a cell. He stopped at the doorway, leaning onto the bars.

‘’Jev,’’ Sebastian said. ‘’I need something again.’’

Jean-Eric turned his head from a comic he was reading and saw Sebastian. ‘’Twitch or pain?’’

‘’Twitch.’’ Sebastian said and took a step inside. Jean put his comic down and got up to look into one of the books on his shelf. He took a small bag out that contained white pills.

‘’Just one,’’ Jean said and handed one of them to Sebastian. ‘’You’ll pick up a tolerance.’’

Sebastian nodded and took the pill. He put his hands inside his pockets and walked out. He was passed by Ricciardo who looked a little flustered seeing Sebastian but was in a rush and didn’t stop. Daniel got in to the cell and took a hold of Jean’s arm.

‘’We need you.’’ Daniel said quickly and dragged him out and to the stairs, almost skipping Sebastian over this time. The German cursed behind them but continued walking on his own.

       ‘’What the hell?’’ Jean protested at the middle of the stairs, pulling back a little. Daniel tightened his grip on his arm and pulled him forward.

‘’There’s been a little… accident.’’ Daniel said and kept going, now to the next stairs to the bottom level.

Jean-Eric’s eyes widened as he saw the amount of people gathered at the bottom. Daniel pushed his way through the crowd and in the middle was a man on the floor.

‘’Quick, before the guards come in.’’ Daniel said and got Jean to move. ‘’You gotta take care of this.’’

Jean kneeled down next to the man. There was a puddle of blood forming on the floor, pouring out from a cut on his head. He quickly examined the damage and made sure he was still actually alive.

‘’You and you,’’ he looked at a couple of Mexicans standing the nearest to the man. ‘’Get him up.’’

They did as asked and Jean guided them through the crowd into one of the cells. ‘’Here.’’ he said and ordered the men to place him onto the lower bunk.

Daniel followed behind them, standing at the doorway. Jean waved the two Mexicans off the man and got a closer look at him. ‘’What the fuck…’’

‘’Is he okay?’’ Daniel asked and tried to look over Jean’s shoulder.

‘’No.’’ Jean said back, getting up to go through the cupboard to find something to press on the wound. ‘’What the fuck even happened?’’

Daniel pointed at a towel on the small table at the corner and moved away from Jean’s way. ‘’There was a fight. Between this guy and one of the Ruskies.’’

Jean grabbed the towel, getting back to the man again. ‘’Yeah, I got that. And why am I doing this?’’

‘’Don’t ask me, Perez got me to get you.’’ Daniel said as Jean took his hand and placed it over the towel making him press on it.

‘’Perez? How?’’ Jean asked and checked the man for more cuts or bruises.

‘’I panicked!’’ Daniel said and made Jean to raise an eyebrow. ‘’He can be scary when he wants to…’’

‘’Right,’’ Jean muttered and went through the man’s sides. He stopped at a wet spot on the man’s shirt and noticed there was more blood. ‘’Putain…’’

‘’What?’’ Daniel asked and looked to where Jean’s hand was. ‘’Oh no..’’

Jean pulled the man’s shirt upwards, making the cut on his side visible. ‘’Merde, merde, merde… This is not good.’’ He put his hand on the wound and looked around.

‘’Fuck..’’ Daniel got out.

‘’He’s going to die.’’ Jean said but kept his hand on the man’s side. ‘’This is too much for me.’’

Daniel looked at Jean desperate and then down to the man. He saw that the man was struggling to breath and Jean got his hand off.

‘’He’s gone.’’ Jean said and pulled Daniel’s hand off. ´The man stopped breathing after a while, relaxing onto the bunk. Daniel looked away and stood up. Jean looked down at his hands and the blood on them, wiping it off onto the sheets.

‘’Come on, let’s go.’’ He got next to Daniel and pushed him out the cell. There was Sergio to stop them.

‘’Is he still alive?’’ the Mexican asked Jean and looked inside. He was stepped back after seeing the man dead on the bunk. ‘’Joder…’’

He let Jean-Eric and Daniel go and got into the cell. The two walked past the now scattered people and back upstairs. Sebastian had now stopped by the fence, leaning onto it and watching the episode. The German looked at the traits of blood on their clothes but kept his mouth shut, giving them room to walk past.

                     ‘’Este, go.’’ Sergio said to the younger man as he saw a group approaching them. Esteban turned to take a look of them and then decided it was better to listen to Sergio. He walked away, seeing Kimi come down the stairs and went to him.

‘’Hey, Esteban, I was just co-’’ Kimi was interrupted by Esteban dragging him into the hallway leading to the kitchen. ‘’What is happening?’’

‘’Follow me,’’ Esteban said and pulled him after himself. ‘’I need you to stay with me for a while.’’

‘’Su-Sure.’’ Kimi said and followed him to the end of the hallway and into the kitchen, where Nico and Maurizio still were wrapping up tomorrow’s serving.

       ‘’Perez.’’ one of the men said as the group stopped in front of him. ‘’A word?’’

Sergio looked at the men and then over one of their shoulders to signal some of his own men. ‘’What is it?’’

‘’Kvyat…’’ one of the men said and took a step closer. ‘’Has got a message for you,  мексиканец.’’

‘’What?’’ Sergio backed away slightly, looking at the man.

‘’This,’’ the man got a knife from behind his back and pointed it at Sergio. Just as he was about to stick it into Sergio’s side, he was hit by one of Sergio’s own guys.

‘’Aléjate!’’ the man yelled at Sergio and was punched by one of the others. Sergio got away and behind his mob. The man that had come to his rescue was now being hit and kicked by the Ruskies. The alarm didn’t go off, which was unusual to the block as it went off at even the smallest fight. The Russians must’ve paid the guards to ignore what was happening.

It was painful for Sergio to watch one of his own men to get beat up. It felt wrong for him to be getting away and making others pay for his issues. But this was what had to be done. The leader must be protected, at all cost. That’s what Alonso did and that’s what the Russians do. ‘’Fuck…’’

****  
  



	23. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this new chapter took so long! I'll hopefully be posting more often again :)

Weeks went by and more incidents occurred between the two gangs. Sergio had two of his men sent to the hospital in the nearby city after a stabbing and three more Russians had been taken out. Sentences had been furthered and Sergio himself was now looking for another 20 years to his previous sentence. Now, after almost three months, the prison had silenced. No more messages from the other block, no more threats. It all ended with one sit-down between the two mobs and their leaders.

‘’So,’’ the man on the other end of the steel table said with a low, gruff voice. ‘’What are we going to do about this, мексиканец?’’

Sergio shifted in his chair and looked at the man. He had gray hair and he could see he was tall, even when he was seated. There were a couple of Russians behind him, Kvyat included. They were shooting glares at Sergio’s own entourage. The room was dimly lit, only a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling above them.

‘’We should- ’’ Sergio started but had to clear his throat. ‘’We should stop this, all of it. Too many have been hurt and we need to make peace.’’

The Russian leader grunted and crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. Sergio could feel Esteban’s eyes drill holes in the back of his head as he was standing behind him. ‘’We have to stop.’’

‘’True.’’ The Russian said bluntly and looked at the Mexican at the other end of the table. ‘’But how do you imagine it will happen, мальчик?’’

Sergio shifted again, taking his time to answer. ‘’We can work together. Expand our business inside the prison. I already have two blocks of guard paid off, including the warden. We could get the whole prison under our control, if we did it together.’’

It was the Russians turn to shift in his chair. He ran his fingers across his stubble and leaned forward to look Sergio straight in the eyes. ‘’And then what?’’

Sergio gathered all his courage and leaned forward as well. ‘’You could sell your drugs in peace, with the help of my best men. We could double the money in just a few months. In return, you’d keep unwanted incidents under control from the other gangs.’’

The Russian clicked his tongue and leaned back, considering the offer. Sergio waited impatiently at the other end of the table and could feel sweat creeping onto his forehead.

‘’What you are offering here, мексиканец,’’ he said, again with a low voice. ‘’Is very generous from our side.’’

Sergio’s stomach flipped and he felt the blood rushing down from his face.

‘’I will need some sort of insurance if I would be to accept this.’’ The Russian said. ‘’One of your men will have to change into my block and work directly under me. Only then, I would know that you wouldn’t do anything stupid, понимать?’’

Sergio breathed out in slight relief and then looked up to the man, offering his hand. ‘’I understand. Deal?’’

The man stood up, rounded the table and took Sergio’s hand. ‘’Deal.’’

  
  


‘’Maxie, come here,’’ Ricciardo called out at the backdoor of the kitchen. He held the door open for Max to step out first.

‘’What now?’’ Max asked annoyed as Daniel shut the door behind them and got out a cigarette. He offered one to Max too but the Dutchman refused, shaking his head.

‘’Well,’’ Daniel started while lighting up the cigarette. ‘’I’m going to promote you, Maxie.’’

Max jolted. Out of surprise. He had been working his ass off for months and now he was getting promoted? To do what exactly?

‘’You,’’ Daniel said between blowing smoke out of his lungs. ‘’Get to be my little helper.’’

Max’s hopes died instantly. He sneered at the older man and crossed his arms. ‘’That sounds great.’’

Daniel laughed and smiled to him. ‘’It’s not like that! You get to learn how to cook. Romain has already picked up all my skills, so now it’s your turn to be my student.’’

‘’Huh?’’ Max got out.

‘’You,’’ Daniel pointed at Max with his cigarette. ‘’Are going to become a chef.’’

‘’Me.’’ Max said doubtful. Before he got in jail, the only thing he could cook was an egg.

Daniel smiled again. ‘’Yeah, you, Maxie-moo. Come on, let’s start learning!’’ Daniel tossed the cigarette and dragge Max with him back inside. They walked into the locker room, to get Max a new set of clothes.

‘’These you keep spotless,’’ Daniel said as he rolled Max’s sleeves. ‘’The apron is what you get dirty, never sleeves.’’

He dragged Max after him back into the kitchen and in front of one of the big fridges. He opened it and stood next to Max, lookin inside.

‘’Now, get me broccoli.’’ Daniel said and looked at Max. The Dutchman looked back at him and then into the fridge. He went through the shelves and all the ingredients on them. Broccoli, broccoli, broccoli… Broccoli. Max grabbed the white thing and handed it to Daniel, who was already smirking.

‘’This,’’ chuckle. ‘’This is a cauliflower. But close enough.’’

‘’They look the same.’’ Max snorted and crossed his arms again. Daniel chuckled again, now taking the actual broccoli from the fridge.

‘’We got a lot to work on…’’ Daniel said and got a few other ingredients from the fridge.

‘’Fuck-’’ Max cried out as he burned his hand on the edge of a kettle. Daniel carefully pushed the kettle back a little and then looked at Max’s hand.

‘’You’re gonna live.’’ Daniel said and let go of Max’s hand. He stirred the pasta in the kettle and then let Max continue. He observed as the young man hovered above the kettles and pans trying to keep everything in control. Daniel had set him up with different kinds of food, something that had nothing to do with today’s serving. This was just to show Max how different foods were cooked.

‘’This is impossible.’’ Max said as he stirred beans with his other hand and flipped steaks on a pan with his other. 

After what felt like an eternity, Max had finally got everything on a plate. Six plates, to be precise. 

‘’Okay, let’s have a taste then,’’ Daniel said and got a fork. The others had gathered around them at one of the long tables in the canteen. Daniel tasted everything, slowly going through all the plates. Then he stood silent for a bit, thinking. Max felt like he could hit him for not commenting anything.

‘’Not bad.’’ Daniel said finally. The others immediately took out a fork or a spoon to have a taste too. 

‘’But definitely not good either.’’ Daniel said, now making everyone stop with their forks and spoons already in their mouths and slowly taking them out. ‘’But not as bad as Nico when he started.’’ Daniel chuckled and looked at the man in question.

‘’Thanks.’’ Max said bluntly and took his apron off. 

‘’If you keep on learning,’’ Daniel said and took the apron off of Max’s hands and started to roll down his sleeves. ‘’You’ll become as good of a chef as Mauri.’’

He rolled Max’s sleeves down and revealed the white fabric still clean. He smiled proudly and looked at Max. ‘’Easily.’’

 

‘’Carlos,’’ Sergio waved the Spaniard to come to him. ‘’Walk with me.’’

Sergio put his arm around Carlos’ shoulder and escorted him outside to the yard. ‘’You know I trust you as my right hand?’’

The other man nodded and sat down next to him on a bench. Sergio cleared his throat and continued. ‘’You heard what Vitaly said. He need one man to join the other team.’’

‘’And you,’’ Sergio placed his hand on Carlos’ shoulder. ‘’You are my choice to fill that role from now on.’’

Carlos looked down, nodding acceptedly. He felt scared, for the first time in years after he was put inside the prison. But he couldn’t say no to his boss. ‘’I see.’’

Sergio squeezed his shoulder and then let go of him. ‘’I will arrange everything. Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. I trust that you can do everything you can for this and secure our deal. You have an important role in this and I wouldn’t give it to anyone else, you understand?’’

‘’Sí, jefe.’’ Carlos looked at him and nodded. ‘’I’ll do my best.’’

Sergio smiled to him and stood up. ‘’Bien. I’ll see it done.’’


	24. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, let me share you with a nice comment :3
> 
> ''This is one of my favorite fics, thank you for continuing writing it :)''
> 
> Thanks to all who keep on reading this after so much time, I love all of you! <3

Kimi walked down the stairs, heading for the canteen. For the last few days, the atmosphere in the block had felt strange. He had seen more of Kvyat as he walked downstairs into Sergio and Esteban’s cell several times a day. Also, most of the men working under Sergio were tense and quiet. There wasn’t much Esteban had opened up with him and Sebastian about the rumoured ‘’big sit-down’’ and how thing were now going onwards.

The canteen was relatively empty as the time the inmates had for lunch was running out. Kimi walked past the long tables and sat down in front of Sebastian, who had his gaze on a book he was reading. Another detective story, probably.

‘’You going to stay here the whole day?’’ Kimi asked with an upbeat tone to try and get Sebastian’s attention. ‘’The guard’ll come and throw you out in a few minutes.’’

‘’Oh…’’ Sebastian smiled at him. ‘’I didn’t notice the time.’’

Kimi chuckled. ‘’Yeah, right. What’s up with you lately? Do you want to talk about… something?’’

Sebastian looked at him for a few seconds and then away. ‘’Not really.’’

Kimi felt bad for even asking. There was still so much he wanted to know about Sebastian and his past, and he felt guilty about it. For intruding. He was however stopped by a loud thump on the steel table and the guard standing next to them.

‘’Time to go.’’ He said bluntly and signed towards the entrance. Kimi dragged himself up from the bench and watched as Sebastian gathered his books and followed him out.

‘’This is going relatively well,’’ Esteban started with a sarcastic tone of voice. ‘’Considering, how long it took you to realize that making peace was the best choice.’’

Sergio felt daggers on his back as Esteban threw glares at him. The younger Mexican had been crossed with him for a while now.

Sergio turned around to face the man. ‘’If peaceful in your mind means a Ruskie running back and forth our cell and his, yeah.’’

‘’Give it a rest, Cheko.’’ Esteban snapped and Sergio felt even shorter under the other man’s gaze. Esteban could become frightening if he wanted to. ‘’Just be happy that not more of our guys ended up in hospital because of this feud, cabron.’’

‘’Cabron?’’ Sergio chuckled at the insult. ‘’Hearing you call people names is strange…’’ He stepped closer to Esteban and smiled evil.

‘’Don’t you dare try anything on me tonight, I’m not giving up.’’ Esteban straightened his back as the other man closened on his neck. ‘’I’m angry with you, Cheko.’’

‘’We’ll see, pequeñito...’’ the other man said quietly before closing his lips on the younger Mexican’s neck and making him shiver.

 

‘’You know, my legs are not a place for you to lay down on.’’ Daniil said after he noticed his other foot was getting numb from the weight on it. Max ignored him and continued playing with Daniil’s phone.

‘’And that was probably the longest sentence you’ve ever produced.’’ Max said mockingly and opened ‘Snake’ on the phone. ‘’Jesus, this phone is like a thousand years old.’’

Daniil sighed and wished for the ground to open up and swallow the Dutchman right down. ‘’It’s reliable.’’

‘’It’s ancient.’’ Max said already bored and closed the game. ‘’I used to play this when I was like four.’’

‘’Get off.’’ Daniil said and shifted his legs under Max making him jump up from a sudden discomfort. The Dutchman glared at him and Daniil almost gave up and smiled victoriously, but kept his face put. 

‘’Whatever,’’ Max started and stood up. ‘’I’ll go see, if I have anything to do in the kitchen, since you are not entertaining me.’’ He dropped the phone on Daniil’s stomach and made the man vince.

Daniil got the phone and stuffed it under his pillow. ‘’You’re starting to like it, нет?’’

‘’Like what?’’ Max asked at the doorway.

‘’Working.’’

Max shot a final glare at him. ‘’Shut up.’’

 

Kimi walked up the stairs to see ‘’the doctor’’. Jean was seated on his bunk, as usual, and reading a comic. Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

‘’Hi.’’ Kimi said and stopped at the doorway. Jean lowered his comic book and looked at him. ‘’I was wondering,’’ Kimi said. ‘’If you could give me some painkillers?’’

The Frenchman sat up and rubbed his temples. ‘’How many?’’

Kimi thought for a moment. ‘’Maybe… three? Or four…’’

Jean looked up to him again and shook his head. ‘’I’m guessing, and this is a good guess, that they’re for the other one of you.’’

Kimi nodded and Jean got up slowly to walk to his bookcase. ‘’Because you’re my friend,’’ he said in a monotone voice. ‘’Two packs of cigarettes should cover this.’’

He handed Kimi the pills and Kimi smiled back. ‘’I’ll get them tomorrow, thanks.’’

‘’It’s my pleasure.’’ Jean said tired and slumped back onto his bunk and continued reading. Kimi traced his steps back downstairs and into his own cell.

Sebastian was laying on his top-bunk looking at the ceiling. His hand was dangling from the edge of the bunk, so Kimi put one pill in it and Sebastian jolted away from his thoughts.

‘’Painkillers.’’ Kimi said. ‘’You looked a bit down earlier, so I got them for you.’’

The German opened his hand and looked at the pill. ‘’Thank you…’’ His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn’t talked in weeks.

‘’I hope it makes you feel better. I got three more, if you need them.’’ Kimi said in a kind voice and watched the man swallow the white pill. Sebastian breathed out in relief and relaxed his body onto the bunk. Kimi duck down to lay on his own bunk and got one of Sebastian’s read books and opened it.

 

The kitchen was quieter than during normal work-hours as Max made his way through the hallways. Daniel passed him as he was leaving and with a strange look on his face they exchanged hellos. Max proceeded into the lockers and went for his secret little place he kept a pack of cigarettes at. It had become a quilty pleasure to him and for some reason he hid it from all the others. Max stuffed the cigarettes into his pocket and then carefully walked into the kitchen.

He was pleased to find out, that none of the other workers were still there. He walked to the oven and sparked a flame on one of the burners. He sten lit up his cigarette and quickly walked out the backdoor to keep as much of the smoke outside as he could.

Max sighed as he sat down on the cool concrete stairs and looked at the field at the other side of the fence. Wind blew onto his face and he shivered a little, as the evening was getting colder. The smoke from the cigarette filled his lungs and he relaxed. The only thing he could think of was, that he’d only have to stay inside for little over a year and a half now. And he was doing good.

‘’You okay?’’ someone said from behind him and made him almost jump off the stair. Max turned his head to see who it was and his face soon dropped into an annoyed look as he recognized Daniil.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Max said and blew a cloud of smoke at the man. ‘’Miss me already?’’

Daniil waved the smoke off of him and sat down next to Max. The Dutchman frowned at the other man but then relaxed again and looked away.

‘’It’s quiet out here.’’ Max said after a minute of them just sitting there. He looked at the faint trail of smoke coming up from his cigarette. ‘’So much quieter than inside.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Daniil said short and leaned his elbows on his knees. Max blew out another cloud of smoke and then threw the stub away.

‘’We should probably go back before they start fucking looking for us.’’ Max said as he felt his skin shiver. Daniil got up first and offered his hand towards Max to pull him up. ‘’Thanks.’’

‘’Hет проблем.’’ Daniil said and they walked back inside, closing the door after themselves. Max walked along the hallway into the locker room and went to put his cigarettes back into their place. As he turned around to exit the room, Daniil was standing on his way.

‘’Hey, go on.’’ Max shooed the man to let them out. Daniil didn’t move and Max looked at him confused. ‘’What’s up?’’

The Russian moved closer to Max and tilted his head to plant a kiss on the other man’s lips. Max froze and as Daniil stepped back he couldn’t do anything else but stare at him. Daniil noticed the shocked look on Max’s face and instantly went as red as a tomato.

‘’...What?’’ Max was able to splurt out and Daniil made a quick swirl to exit the room. Max launched after him with the shocked expression still on his face. He grabbed the man’s shoulder and stopped him from walking out into the cell block. ‘’You just kissed me, mate.’’

Daniil looked at him embarrassed and was unable to come up with anything to say, not that it was something he was usually able to do. Max’s expression changed from shocked to a grin and he nudged the man on his chest. 

‘’You have a crush on me...’’ he teased and poked his finger at his chest a couple more times before Daniil slapped his hand away. ‘’That’s adorable.’’

‘’Shut up.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, much-needed-cuteness-writing here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little bit :)


	25. New plans

The next day in the canteen queue, Daniil felt extremely uncomfortable. As the line inched on and it was his turn to get his breakfast, he was met with a wide grin from the other side of the counter.

‘’Morning.’’ Max said sheepishly and spooned food on the Russian’s tray slowly. He enjoyed every minute of torture he could lay upon the other man.

‘’Morning…’’ Daniil was able to say almost inaudible and felt his face turn a bright shade of red. Last night Max had teased him the whole way back into their cell and it had been excruciating for Daniil to fall asleep. The Dutchman was surely more evil than he appeared.

‘’Enjoy your breakfast.’’ Max smiled at him as he was forced to move along. Daniil hurried away to a table as fast as he could to calm his mind.

‘’What was that all about, Maxie?’’ Ricciardo scooted next to the Dutchman and flashed his teeth in a smile.

‘’Nothing, nothing…’’ Max mumbled and received a nudge in his side from the head chef.

 

‘’Morning.’’ Esteban sat down next to Kimi and Sebastian.

‘’Morning,’’ Kimi said and then looked around to see where the rest of the mob was seated. ‘’Why’re you not with Perez?’’

‘’I’m angry with him.’’ Esteban hissed and dug into his food. ‘’Anyway, how are you? It’s been a while since we talked.’’

‘’Good,’’ Sebastian said and sipped his water. ‘’Though, it’s been fun watching the Russian guy run up and down the stairs. What’s up with that?’’

Esteban abandoned his tray and pushed it slightly further away from himself. ‘’Cheko made a deal with the Ruskies to stop fighting. Now Kvyat is their associate on our block. We also had to give one of ours, Carlos, to their side. It’s been a busy week.’’

‘’Wow, that’s a lot.’’ Sebastian said and looked over to Perez’ table. Kvyat had walked over and was leaning on the table, talking to the man intently. ‘’Kvyat looks like someone you don’t want to piss off.’’

‘’He is.’’ Esteban said back to him and Kimi looked to the other table as well. ‘’He makes me feel like he is watching my every move and tells everything to the other side. Cheko doesn’t think it’s creepy.’’

‘’Wow.’’ Kimi said just before Kvyat walked away looking angry. There must’ve been some sort of an argument between them. Esteban followed him with his gaze and then turned his head back to Sergio.

‘’I better go make sure it’s not serious.’’ he stood up and glanced down to Sebastian and Kimi. ‘’See you again later.’’

‘’See you.’’ Sebastian said back and emptied his glass of water. He then waited for Kimi to finish his breakfast, observing him silently. Kimi didn’t mind him, he was used to eating while the other man didn’t.

 

Back at the cell, Sergio went straight to his table, sitting down and opening his notebooks. Esteban followed soon after and settled down onto the lower bed. He considered the best opening line for a minute before lifting himself up to his elbows and opening his mouth.

‘’We need to talk about the Russians.’’ Esteban said firmly and made Sergio turn his head slowly towards him. As the other man didn’t answer, Esteban continued: ‘’They’re toying with us too much. Most of our money is going into their side. We haven’t heard nothing from Carlos for days.’’

Sergio put down his pen with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He then shifted from his chair onto the side of Esteban’s bed. ‘’I know it’s a lot, but there’s nothing we can do.’’ he looked at the younger man. ‘’What has changed your mind so drastically? We made a deal with them.’’

‘’Sí, claro, but they’ve been crossing the line. We can hardly manage with the remaining money.’’ Esteban sat up next to Sergio, taking his hand. ‘’We either have to have a new meeting with them or find a new way of income.’’

Sergio squeezed the man’s hand in his. ‘’Este… What could we do to get more money?’’

Esteban took a moment and investigated Sergio’s fingers. His skin was hard and worn out. ‘’We could get Lewis in on our traffic inside and outside.’’

Sergio looked at him without answering, not really sure if he heard right. ‘’You, you of all people, want to get more into trafficking? It’s risky, you know that.’’

‘’We could use the kitchen. It’s hardly guarded and I know some of them could be easily talked into this.’’ Esteban let go of Sergio’s hand and dug his arm under his mattress to retrieve a small notebook. ‘’I’ve been looking into them, mira, Ricciardo was a trafficker among other things, Stoffel and Vandoorne used to steal stuff for a living and I’m sure that old Italian guy has some sort of connections to the outside. And yeah, Ricciardo’s cellmate, Vergne, he already has a running drug-business.’’

Sergio stared at him speechless, then took the notebook and flipped its pages. ‘’You’ve been collecting all this information all by yourself?’’

‘’Yes, for the past few months.’’ Esteban said, feeling excitement in his gut. He had been working on this in secret and had waited for the opportunity to reveal his plans. ‘’We already have the guards on our payroll, we just need to get the inmates in on it as well.’’

The older Mexican studied the notebook for a while longer now making Esteban anxious. ‘’You know…’’ he said finally and held the notebook up. ‘’This could work.’’

Esteban inhaled sharply and smiled wide. Sergio took a hold of his shoulder. ‘’But. We need to do this in secret from the Ruskies, if we want to make it work in our favor. Y tu, Este, you will get the kitchen on our side.’’

Esteban nodded vigorously before hugging the man tightly. ‘’I promise, I’ll have them working for us by the end of the week, Cheko.’’

  
  


Max couldn’t help but grin as he leaned on the cell’s bars, looking at Daniil reading a book. ‘’Hey.’’

Daniil didn’t move, as soon as he heard the Dutchman’s voice, he froze completely, keeping his book firmly in front of his now blushing face.

‘’How’re you?’’ Max lingered at the doorway, still grinning at the man. ‘’How’s your day been?’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Daniil got out and coughed as he realized his throat was as dry as it could possibly be. Max chuckled and made his way over to him, taking a hold of the book and pulling it off from the man’s hands.

‘’You’ve been unusually quiet for a while, haven’t you?’’ Max’s tone was teasing and he place the book on the bedside table. ‘’Is something troubling your mind, Daniil?’’

The man’s cold gaze followed as Max sat on the side of the bunk bed, leaning back and onto his legs. ‘’Come on, has the cat gotten your tongue?’’ He looked to Daniil and straight into his eyes. The man was unable to speak, feeling his body tense even more.

‘’Daniil…’’ Max said out slow and low, poking him on one thigh. ‘’Say something, you Russian bastard.’’

‘’I, um…’’ Daniil got out as Max kept on poking him. The other man looked at him, retracting his arm back. ‘’The other day… I…’’

‘’Mhm, keep going.’’ Max encouraged him.

‘’I’m sorry, I…’’ Daniil felt the cell get smaller and smaller, his heart beating faster. ‘’I don’t know…’’

‘’I do know.’’ Max snapped out after Daniil was unable to form the rest of the sentence. ‘’You got a thing for me, and that’s fine.’’

Daniil looked at him, trying to keep his heartbeat at bay.

‘’I mean, I liked that…’’ Max continued, looking up to the bottom of his own bed. ‘’That kiss…’’

Daniil felt his heart stop. ‘’Oh.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry or the long wait, I've been in a block with writing...


End file.
